Nani wo mitomeru no?
by Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty
Summary: Amu esta confundida acerca de lo que siente por ikuto y yo, SOUMA KUKAI, tendre que ayudrla a aclarar sus sentimientos, aunque me duela por que yo estoy enamorada de ella, que pasara? QUIEN SABE!
1. Chapter 1

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Antes de nada: Shugo Chara no me pertenece buaaaaaaaa! Pero bueno eso ya lo sabias seguro...jejeje =P **_

_**bien es un kukamu pero empezara en amuto Oh! Y para los fans del tadamu, aqui NO HAY TADAMU!**_

_**amu, rima, nagehiko y tadase - 15 años**_

_**kukai, utau( aunque no se si utau saldra) - 16 años**_

_**ikuto - 17 años**_

_** CAP. 1 - CONFUSION SENTIMENTAL**_

_**Era una noche fria... por lo que amu no pudo evitar abrazar a alguna fuente de calor que se encontraba a su lado, en la cama. Pero cuando esa "cosa" le devolvio el abrazo abrio los ojos de golpe, y se encontro con unos ojos zafiros mirandola con cierto deje de burla adornados por una pequeña sorrisa...**_

_**Ikuto!**_

_**No grites...un dia de estos me dejaras sordo jeje – respondio el neko divertido.**_

_**Pero qu...VETE AHORA MISMO! - dijo una alterada pelirosa.**_

_**Si, si, ya me voy – contesto mientras saltaba por el balcon.**_

_**Estupido neko hentai... - murmuro antes de volverse a dormir.**_

_**POV AMU**_

_**He de admitir que me gusto la sensacion de los brazos de ikuto al rededor de mi cintura...PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSADO AMU! Deja de pensar eso ahora mismo, a ti te gusta tadase!**_

_**Que te pasa amu-chan? Estas poniendo caras raras – me susurro ran preocupada.**_

_**Ah! No es nada solo estaba pensado sobre mis sentimientos, estoy confundida...**_

_**Pues yo creo que estas enamorada de ikuto – fue lo que me dijo miki.**_

_**De eso nada definitivamente esta enamorada de tadase-desu! - exclamo suu.**_

_**Tu que piensas dia? - le pregunte a mi quarta chara.**_

_**Tus sentimientos son mas fuertes por algunas personas pero puede que aquella persona por la que tengas fuertes sentimientos no sea ninguno de los dos y probablemente el verdadero sentimiento del amor no lo hayas descubierto todavia...**_

_**Dia siempre era misteriosa y lograba confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba.**_

_**Bueno es hora de ir a la prepa!**_

_**Ah! no os lo habia dicho ya voy a la prepa tengo 15 años dentro de poco cumplire los 16, yay! Tengo el pelo por la cintura aunque siempre iva con una coleta alta jeje...**_

_**Cuando iva hacia la prepa me encontre con tadase pero no senti aumentar los latidos de mi corazon como lo hacian antes, desde hace una año mas o menos mi corazon ya no palpita por tadase sin embargo cuando veo a ikuto si... he de admitir que estoy convencida de que tadase ya no me gusta y que el que ahora me gusta es ikuto.**_

_**Estuve charlando durante todo el camino con tadase que me confeso que estaba enamorado de yaya...INCREIBLE! Cuando llegamos nos estavan esperando rima, nagehiko y yaya, tadase al notar la presencia de esta ultima se sonrojo al igual que yaya, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.**_

_**Me deprimi al ver que kukai no se encontraba, aunque ya me lo esperaba ya que habia faltado varios dias, yaya nos dijo que tenia fiebre, espero que se recupere pronto...me parecio oir mi nombre asi que me voltee y para mi sorpresa me encontre con kukai.**_

_**Amu! - me grito**_

_**Kukai! - realmente me alegrba de verlo, salte a abrazarlo y el me correspondio un tanto sorprendido.**_

_**Me solte enseguida, no sabia porque le habia abrazado, y me sonroje al ver como todos me miraban sorprendidos.**_

_**Sono el timbre y entramos a clase, me tocoba AH! Que mas da lo que me tocora, cuando las clases acabaron me fui a mi casa, comi y subi a mi cuarto, donde evidentemente me encontre con ikuto, como todos los dias...**_

_**Hola, ikuto**_

_**Hola amu – me contesto entusiasta, eso me extraño**_

_**Porque tan contento, si se puede saber?**_

_**Oh! eso es porque tenia ganas de verte – me sonroje, levemente.**_

_**Vi como ikuto se iba acercando lentamente, demasiado lento diria yo jeje, le mire esos hermosos ojos zafiros y note que el me estaba mirando los labios, acaso me iba a besar! No, no, eso es imposible...mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choque contra la pared de mi habitacion, ikuto coloco sus brazos a cada lado de mis hombros y bajo su cabeza para estar a la altura de mis labios, cerro los ojos al igual que yo, senti su aliento en mi cara, UN MOMENTO! Me voy a besar con ikuto...NO!**_

_**Para! - le grite separandolo de mi**_

_**Que te pasa? Esque acaso no quieres sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara**_

"_**Maldicion me deje llevar" - penso ikuto mientras salia por el balcon, dejando a una amu muy confundida.**_

"_**Pero que? Si yo estaba enamorada de ikuto, porque no he querido que me bese?" - pensaba yo muy confundida, note que mis charas tambien estaban aturdidas, un momento, dia estaba sonriendo? Porque?**_

_**Al dia siguiente ran, miki y suu me despertaron, como siempre...**_

_**De camino a la prepa todas notamos que ran estaba muy distraida, hasta se choco con un arbol!**_

_**Ran, que te pasa? - Le pregunte preocupada.**_

_**Ah...n...no es na...nada jeje – contesto ella sonrojada.**_

_**Jeje...te pille, y bien quien es el afortunado del que te has enamorado?**_

_**Qu...que? Yo...yo no me he enamorado! - exclamo ran mas sonrojada todavia.**_

_**Vamos confiesa! - le insisti.**_

_**Vale, vale e...es dai...DAICHI!**_

_**Me llamabas? - aparacio daichi de repente.**_

_**Ah! no...no es nada jeje – contesto mi chara deportista. **_

_**Mmmm...vale! - dijo daichi sonriente, a lo que ran se sonrojo mas.**_

_**Un momento si daichi esta aqui, eso quiere decir que...KUKAI TAMBIEN ESTA AQUI!**_

_**Evidentemente kukai izo su aparicion poco despues, y me acompaño hasta la prepa, realmente me agradaba mucho la compañia de kukai...**_

_**Hola, parejita... - escuche que decian por detras a lo que me sonroje y me voltee a reclamarle a quien hubiera dicho semejante cosa, me sorprendi al descubrir que fue yaya.**_

_**Ey, yaya no lo malinterpretes, solo nos enontramos a mitad de camino y decidimos continuar juntos el camino hasta la prepa – sorprendentemente esas palabras no salieron de mi boca, sino de la de kukai, espera, estaba sonrojado? Ah! Que lindo se ve sonrojado...pero que estoy pensando! Ay amu cada vez estas mas loca...**_

_**Llegamos los tes juntos a tiempo a clases y nos fuimos cada uno a su aula, hoy me tocaba arte a primera esa hora me encantaba esa clase, ya que gracias a miki habia aprendido a pintar sin tener que hacer cambio de personalidad jeje...**_

_**Al fin llego la hora de ir a casa! Llegue a mi casa sin ningun contratiempo, comi y me fui a mi habitacion alli estaba ikuto, otra vez, pero me vio y me dijo que solo habia venido a decirme que no vendria en un par de dias, lo que resulto extraño y cuando estaba por preguntarle el porque, se marcho, ese neko hentai me desespera, pero aun asi lo amo, o eso creo...**_

_**Amu-chan, es hora de que te prepares, has quedado con tadase, yaya, nagehiko, rima y kukai o no te acuerdas? - me dijo ran.**_

_**Ay, no me acordaba, jeje**_

_**Tipico de amu-desu... – le escuche susurrar a suu .**_

_**Vamos, date prisa que hoy voy a declararme a daichi – me dijo una ran sonrojada.**_

_**Ya voy, ya voy, miki... - miki hizo su trabajo, me vistio con una falda con volantes a cuandros verde y una camiseta sin mangas negra con una rosa roja en el centro y con un poco de escote, lo que hacia resaltar un poco mis pechos, me deje el pelo suelto, que casi nunca lo hacia, jeje...**_

_**Llegamos al centro comercial en el que habiamos quedado y ya estaban todos, me reprocharon por llegar tarde, como siempre, estuvimos hablando de como vencer definitivamente a easter, pero al rato desconecte y me puse a pensar en lo que sentia por ikuto.**_

_**POV KUKAI**_

_**La idea que ha tenido tadase es muy buena, pero no me convence mucho, tu que piensas amu? – le pregunte, al ver que no repondia me gire a mirarla y note que estaba realmente distraida, probablemente le preocupaba algo, tengo una idea!**_

_**Ey, amu!**_

_**La abrace por detras, se sentia tan bien abrazarla, pero bueno hay que seguir con el plan: DESCUBRIR QUE LE PASA A AMU**_

_**Ya se, ya se, es un nombre pesimo, ammmmm...ya se: DQPA, vamos las iniciales de el nombre inicial, jeje.**_

_**Amu, hace tiempo que no hechamos una carrera! - plan en funcionamiento, yay!**_

_**Que? No pensaras en correr ahora no? - que no pensaba en correr ahora, jajajaja...**_

_**Pues claro que si, jeje.**_

_**La cogi de la mano y empeze a correr, salimos del centro comercial y llegamos a parar a un parque, era pequeño y no habia nadie, tenia una fuente y tres banquitos al rededor y solo habian unos 6 arboles, un columpio y un tobogan.**_

_**Amu se tiro al cesped reventada y yo la segui y me tire, creo que demasiado furte, pues me hice daño en la espalda, aunque no mucho, jeje**_

_**Kukai... - susurro amu, me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre de su boca, si pudiera la tendria todo el dia diciendo mi nombre, jajajajajaja...**_

_**- Y bien? Estabas deprimida, me vas a decir porque? - parte B del plan en marcha**_

_**- Esque... - me conto lo confundida que estaba acerca de sus sentimientos casi siempre esta aturdida por eso...pero nunca estoy relacionado con ello, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho ayudarla en estas cosas, pero es mi amiga, aunque yo quisiera que fuera mucho mas que eso...**_

_**Si pudiera ayudarte lo haria pero no encuentro nada que yo pueda hacer...**_

_**Ya lo se, no hace falta que hagas nada solo con que me hallas escuchado es mas que suficciente – dijo amu sentandose, yo la imite, y le coloque la mano en su hombro para darle apoyo y animos, ella se giro y me miro con sus hermosos ojos ambares y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que nos caimos y volvimos a estar tumbados. Era realmente agradable estar abrazados, por lo menos para mi, jeje...**_

" _**Kukai...porque siempre me apollas? Pase lo que pase, no lo entiendo, pero aun asi me alegro de que estes junto a mi..." - penso amu.**_

_**Ah! Kukai! YA SE COMO ME PUEDES AYUDAR! - exclamo mi amu, un momento, mi? Kukai no debes pensar eso ella nunca sera tuya...**_

_**Dime que es, quiero ayudarte! - era la verdad estaba realmente contento de poder ayudarla.**_

_**Mmmm...esque no querras hacerlo... - que podria ser para que yo no lo quisiera hacer?**_

_**Dimelo y despues ya mirare a ver si lo hago o no, no puede ser tan malo! - exclame y ella se sonrojo, me pregunto porque se sonrojaria, que es lo que queria que hiciera?**_

_**Be...bes...- me estaba desesperando!**_

_**Bes-que? Vestido? - ya estaba delirando me imaginaba a mi mismo con un vestido rosa con volantes y un lazo pomposo detras y tambien llevaba tacones, jajajajajaja, realmente me veia gracioso! Intente prestar atencion, amu estaba intentando contarme su idea y yo aqui pensando en vestidos.**_

_**Be..beso...BESAME!**_

_**Xan, Xan, Xaaaan!**_

_**jajjajajajaj le besara o no le besara?**_

_**En que puede eso ayudar a amu a saber si realmente esta enamorada de ikuto?**_

_**Nadie lo sabe...bueno yo si pero es evidente jajajajaj!**_

_**bueno poss esoo es todoo por hoy, amigoss!**_

_**deja un reviw pliss aunk sea pa desiirmee lo maal que escriboo sk me encantaa recibir reviws xDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_NANI WO MITOMERU NO?_

_**Aki les dejo el segundoo capi! muxass grasiiass a todoss por loss reviews, realmente no creia que alguien me comentara al dia siguiente ya que no hay casi nadie que sea fan del kukamu xDD!**_

_**Wenoo akii less dejoo...**_

_**CAP. 2 – BESOS?**_

_POV KUKAI_

_Be...beso...BESAME! - eh? Que la bese?_

_Qu..QUEEE! - note como me sonrojaba, que la besara? Eso me dejo perplejo, pero tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad, jeje! Mira que soy listillo..._

_Pu...pues eso, que me be...beses... - ella tambien se habia sonrojado, se veia genial con sus mejillas tornadas con ese rojo...me fije en sus labios, oh, que labios...tenian cierto brillo lo que los hacian mas tentadores, me di cuenta de que ella tambien estaba mirando mis labios, jajajajajajaja..._

_Vale! - exclame al tiempo que ella se quedaba perpleja, me encanta sorprender a las personas, jejeje..._

_Se fue acercando, poco a poco, todavia estabamos tumbados en el cesped por lo que ella estaba encima de mi, quedando yo a su merced, acerco su cara lentamente y se paro a centimetros de la mia, QUERIA TORTURARME! No te detengas...y encima sentia su respiracion entremezclandose con la mia, cosa que ocasioaba que ansiara todavia mas aquel roze..._

_ESPERA! - le dije alarmado poniendo mi mano en su baca separandola un tanto de mi para poder preguntarle la duda que me comia por dentro._

_No...no quieres hacerlo, verdad? - dijo ella, apenada, puede ser?_

_No, no es eso, esque tengo una duda._

_Dime..._

_Veras, esque no se en que te va a ayudar esto en comprender lo que sientes por ikuto. - me dolio decir eso, pero lo disimule con mis tipicas sonrisas, ella al escuchar mi duda rio suavemente, me encantaba esa risa, pero queria que me contestara y que me besara de una buena vez...para que lo interrumpo, podria averselo preguntado despues!_

_Oh! Esque, te besare a ti y despues a ikuto y asi podre comparar lo que siento con cada beso, para saber si amo a ikuto o si no es amor lo que siento..._

_Mmmmm...esta bien! Me parece un buen razonamiento, jeje! - la verdad nunca pense que me besaria con amu, y menos aun sabiendo que lo hace para saber si esta enamorada de otro..._

_Gra...gracias... - dijo amu en apenas un susurro, que gracias? Deberia agradecerle yo, por dejarme saborear sus labios, jajajaja!_

_**POV AMU**_

_No entendia porque estaba tan nerviosa, por dios, ERA KUKAI! Tampoco era para tanto, me quede admirando el color esmeralda de sus ojos, realmente era un color bonito...en que piensas amu? Deja de pensar idioteces y besalo de una vez! Ya, como si fuera tan facil, es mi mejor amigo, es dificil hacerte a la idea de que le vas a besar, pero na hay tiempo de esas cosa sencillamente pon tus labios sobre los suyos...vale, alla vamos..._

_Abri los ojos, no me di cuenta de cuando los cerre, probablemente en mi discusion mental, y por como me miraba kukai, diria que tambien puse caras raras._

_Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, los ojos de kukai tenian cierto brillo, me pregunto si los mios tambien lo tendrian, nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, sentia su respiracion en mi cara,estaba entrecortada, probablemente por los nervios, vi cmo iba entornando sus ojos, yo lo imite, y cuando senti sus suaves labios sobre los mios me dio un vuelco al corazon y empezo a palpitar como nunca lo habia echo, sentia un ligero cosquilleo que iva desde el estomago y se dispersaba por todo mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo que incremento al sentir que kukai movia sus labios contra los mios y me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, yo intente imitarlo atropelladamente y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, note su lengua humeda rozar mi labio inferior, habri la boca y los ojos porla sorpresa, cosa que aprovecho para infintrarla en mi boca, yo empece a empujarle desde dentro de mi boca para que sacara su lengua mientras el reia contra mi boca, por lo que me costo adivinar que era una risa, pero al rato en vez de empujarle enpeze a atraerla hacia la mia, el poso una de sus manos en mi cuello y me apego mas a el para asi profundizar el beso, cosa que consiguio, me separe de el, aunque esa separacion duro poco ya que en seguida volvio a atrapar mi boca aunque esta vez no hubo contacto de lenguas, jeje, cuando nos volvimos a separar nos dimos pequeños besos, aunque se parecian mas a simples rozes de labios, o besos de niños, como diria ikuto...IKUTO! Oh! Dios...me acabo de acordar que todo esto era por ikuto, mesepare bruscamente, pero con una sonrisa adornandome la boca, si ese beso me habia provocado todo eso, no me imaginaba lo que sentiria al besar a ikuto._

_Que? Te ha gustado? - enrojeci ante esa repentina pregunta de kukai._

_Cl...claro...- le respondi timida...realmente me da mucha verguenza haver besado a kukai!_

_Hm, hmm...(intento de tos, o algo asi) – nos giramos inmediatamente tras escuchar ese sonido, Oh! Eran nagehiko y yaya..._

_Que bien se lo tenian guardado tortolitos! - exclamo nagehiko_

_Conque no eran pareja, eh? - dijo yaya al recordar el incidente de esta mañana_

_..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Wow! Ese beso me dejo aturdido, habia sido el mejor beso de mi vida, por ahora, y eso que habia salido con muchas chicas, entre ellas, utau, que besaba de maravilla, pero supongo que como besar a la chica que amas no hay nada igual, jeje..._

_Me sonroje levemente cuando me entere de que yaya y nagehiko lo habian visto todo, nos contaron que nos habian estado buscando por separado, nagehiko-yaya y tadase-rima, tendrian que haver echo las aprejas de otro modo, asi tadase podria haver estado a solas con yaya, jeje...a saber si acabarian igual que amu y yo, me sonroje al recordar lo ocurrido._

_Kukai? Porque estas rojo? - ese fue el plasta de mi hermano, como siempre, no podia sencillamente dedicarse a mirar la tele como hacian todos los demas..._

_No estoy rojo...- le respondi cansado, sabia lo que venia..._

_Quien es la chica que te gusta? Que ha pasado entre vosotros? Que relacion teneis? De que la conoces? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, quiero saberlo todo! - a eso me referia y lo malo esque si le contesto vendra la siguiente tanda, me concentre en lo que pasaba en la palicula que estabamos viendo, oia de fondo las preguntas de mi hermano, pero se canso de preguntarme y concentro todos sus sentidos en la pelicula, BIEN! El plan: **EMH ( evadir a mi hermano)** habia funcionado a la perfeccion, yay!_

_Me pregunto si amu habra besado ya a ikuto?_

_**POV AMU**_

_A las 12:00 Dela noche llegue a mi casa, mis padres me regañaron por llegar tan tarde y me fui a mi habitacion, al llegar me extrañe de que ikuto no estubiera alli, entonces me acorde de que no vendria hasta dentro de poco, y si se me olvidaba lo que habia sentido en el beso de kukai? No lo creo abia sentido demasiadas sensaciones y muy fuertes._

_Los siguientes dos dias pasaron con normalidad, kukai y yo actuabamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, excepto porque no nos mirabamos a los ojos, y nagehiko y yaya nos siguieron el juego y hicieron como si no hubieran visto nada, kukai y yo decidimos que era mejor no explicarles porque nos habiamos besado ya que podrian pensar que nos lo habiamos nventado para que no creyeran qu estabamos saliendo y sencillamente les dijimos que olvidaran lo que habian visto o, al menos, que hicieran como si lo hubieran olvidado..._

_Llegue a mi casa de la prepa comi y subi a mi cuerto, como hacia siempre, alli estaba ikuto, me sonroje al recordar que le tenia que besar._

_Que, te alegras de verme? - me dijo con su tipica sonrisa._

_Pues claro, mmm...esto... - venga amu tienes que atreverte! Animo! O como diria ran: Go, go, amu-chan! Jeje..._

_Si? - me contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_T...te acuerd...das de lo de l...la ultim...ma vez que n...nos vimos? - bueno, alla vamos..._

_Claro... - ai estaba otr vez ese tono de voz que me ponia nerviosa!_

_T...te import...taria con...continuar..._

_Jeje... _

_Esa risa me contesto, si, lo iba a hacer, se levanto de mi cama y me acorralo en la pared, poso un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, acerco su cara hasta la altura de mi cuello y me dio un beso, subio hasta mi oreja dejando atras un rastro de besos, me susurro un:"de acuerdo, continuare, pequeña pervertida, jeje!" y me mordio la oreja, yo me sobresalte ante esto y el solamente rio, acto despues trazo una linia de besos desde mi oreja hasta mis labios, justo antes de juntar mis labios se detuvo un momento, como pensando en como hacerlo exactamente, poso sus labios sobre los mios, y empezo a moverlos, yo le seguia el ritmo, acaricio con su lengua mis labios, pidiendome entrar, yo, le deje para comprovar si sentia lo mismo que con kukai, su lengua bailaba con la mia, aunque no hubiera musica, jejeje...bajo una de sus manos, posandola en mi cintura, nos separamos por falta de eire pero en seguida volvimos a unir nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas, jugueteando, note como ikuto coloco su mano bajo mi camiseta y me hacia caricias..._

_ALA S'ACABO LO K SE DABA!_

_Komo seguira?Ikuto seguira con sus caricias? Se daran kuenta los padres de amu?_

_Ke a descubierto amu acerca de sus sentimientos?_

_Ya lo decidire para el proximo capi!_

_eso ess todoo por ahoraa ya veremoss sii sigoo o no! xDD!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

**_muxass grax.! Por loss __reviews...a todoss loss k habaiiss puestoo reviews jajajajaja xDD!_**

_**El proxiimoo fiic k agaa seraa AMUTOOOO! m xiiflaan peoo komoo tambiien me gutta el kukamu y no aviia niinguun fic en spanish...poss priimeroo un kukamu ;P !**_

_**todaviia nuse komoo lo voii a akabaar, siimplementee voii poniiendoo capiiss...jeje...**_

_**akii less dejoo: k less gustee y sii no oss gustaa comentaar disiendomee k e exoo maal...pliss...**_

_**CAP. 3 - CONFUSIONES, MAREOS Y SUSTOS! TODO EN UNO...**_

_**POV AMU**_

_Note como ikuto coloco su mano bajo mi camiseta y me hacia caricias..._

_SUFICIENTE! - le grite mientras le empujaba, se habia pasado haciendo eso._

_Eh? gomen nasai... - ay, era tan lindo!_

_Se fue por el balcon como todos los dias, a veces pienso que puede que hasta de su casa entre y salga por su balcon! Bueno...realmente me agrado el beso de ikuto, pero sigo sin saber si le quiero, el beso de kukai fue tan distino, ese cosquilleo y el palpitar de mi corazon, en verdad sigo sin tener los sentimientos aclarados, porque habia sentido eso en el beso de kukai? Pense que con ikuto la sensacion seria mejor todavia..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_LEVANTATEEEE! VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! - Ah! Ugh...que?_

_- Pero que hora es, kukai? - me pregunto un daichi adormilado, dios mio! Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora de entrar a la prepa! Me vesti a toda prisa me dirigi a la cocina y cogi una tostada la mochila y me fui corriendo, no llegaria a tiempo!_

_Llegue 5 minutos tarde pero el profesor todavia no habia llegado, por suerte, en seguida se me pego Saaya, era realmente pesada..._

_Kukai, porque llegas tarde? Te paso algo? Te encuentras bien? Oh! Vaya, tienes la corbata mal puesta y el pelo desordenado! - me dijo alterada mientras me acomodaba la corbata y me peinaba, dios! Realmente la odiaba!_

_Llego el profesor y pasaron las clases llego la hora del recreo y note que amu estaba deprimida, me pregunto porque, sono el timbre para regresar a clase por lo que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle, el resto del dia transcurrio con normalidad, aunque saaya me estaba acosando mas de lo normal, pero a eso no hay que darle importancia..._

_Al terminar las clases me dirigi al parque que hay enfrente de la prepa, habiamos quedado alli para quedar en ir a nose-donde..._

_No me entere de a donde ivamos ni cuando, estaba pensando en porque amu no habia venido..._

_Mañana me enteraria..._

_**POV AMU**_

_No se porque me hizo rabiar cuando vi a esa chica, saayu? Creo que se llamaba asi, me enfureci cuando la vi colocandole la corbata bien a kukai! Agh! Y encima va persiguiendole todo el dia, parece un perro, solo le falta la cola, para menearla cada vez que ve a kukai!_

_Al dia siguiente llendo a clase me encontre con tadase que me dijo que ivamos a ir este sabado a pasar el dia al parque de atracciones todos juntos, no me apetecia ir, no me gustan las atracciones tipo montaña rusa, pero mi orgullo no me dejo decir que no, estupido orgullo..._

_Los dias pasaron con normalidad, no vi a ikuto, pero por fin llego el sabado, noooooooo! Seguro que yaya querra entrar a la casa embrujada!_

_Quedamos en la puerta, rima llegaba tarde, oh! Increiblemente llegue a tiempo, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros anchos con cadenas colgando, y una camiseta de manga corta negra con algunas calaberas dibujadas por ahi y unas convers negras._

_Quiero ir a la montaña rusa lo primero, vamos amu-chii! - exclamo una yaya entusiasta, noooooo, sabia que me iba hacer montarme en todo tipo de atracciones..._

_Si, eso, eso, vamos yaya, yo tambien kiero subir a la montaña rusa! - ese fue kukai, entre los dos me iban a matar _

_Nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa, habia que ir por parejas yo aproveche y les dije que tadase y yaya fueran juntos, jeje, y como ni nagehiko ni rima quisieron subir, me toco con kukai, me ruborice al darme cuenta de esto...todos los charas se quedaron abajo. _

_Subimos y kuando se estaba poniendo en marcha, me puse muy nerviosa..._

_Ey, si no querias subir solo tenias que decirlo a mi no me importa subirme solo. - me dijo kukai_

_Yo con que me dejes abrazarte y chillarte me vale, jeje – me calmaba que kukai estuviera a mi lado._

_Mmmm...vale! - me parecio ver que kukai se, sonrojaba? Porque?_

_Ahhhhh! - oh dios mio! Esto era peor de lo que pensabaaaaaa! Se me va el alma!_

_Kukaaaaaaai! Abrazameeeee! - ay dios, yo habia dicho eso...me agarre lo mas fuerte que pude a kukai, me estaba muriendo, probablemente ninguno de los dos salgamos de esta, yo por que se me sale el alma y kukai de estrangulamiento y ademas se quedaria sordo!_

_Por fin bajamos de ese infierno estaba mareada, creo que todavia estaba agarrada del brazo de kukai...no estoy muy segura...todo me daba vueltas y mas vueltas..._

_Amu...te encuentras bien? - la voz preocupada de kukai me tranquilizo bastante como para poder contestarle._

_S...si...bueno ma...mas o menossss...- de repente se me puso todo en blanco note que unos fuertes brazos evitaron que me cayera al suelo, probablemente eran de kukai..._

_Abri los ojos lentamente todavia estaba aturdida y lo primero que vi fueron las nubes, y unos pajaros volando, me intente incorporar..._

_Ey! Quieta para! No debes levantarte de golpe de acuerdo? - kukai? Eres tu? Oh vaya! Estaba apoyada en las piernas de kukai! Me sonroje al instante...y me levante poco a poco como me habia dicho el, ya me encontrba mucho mejor._

_Donde estan los demas?_

_Se han ido a unas cuantas atracciones, dime, ahora que te encuentras mejor, te apetece ir a alguna atraccion?_

_Esta bien, a cual quieres ir?_

_A la casa encantada! -que? Como? A la casa encantada?_

_Ni hablar!_

_Pero, porque? Yo quiero ir! -la verdad kukai es muy insistente..._

_Yo tambien quiero ir, vamos amu... - anda, daichi estaba aqui, un momento y mis charas?_

_Esque amu es una miedica, jeje... - dijo ran, me gire, pero no encontre a la demas, decidi preguntarle._

_Ey, ran y las otras? _

_Ah, esque querian ir a dar una vuelta con todos los demas. - me respondio ran_

_Y porque tu te has quedado?_

_Eso lo ha hecho porque estaba muy preocupada por ti, jejeje... - me susurro daichi al oido._

_Bueno, vamos a la casa encantada! - no me dio tiempo de decir que no, kukai me cogio de la mano y empezo a correr en direccion a las casa encantada..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Bieeeen! Adoro la casa encantada! Y, mejor aun, iba a estar a solas con amu, yay!_

_Jajajajajajaja...espero que no se asuste mucho no quiero que me estrangule como en la montaña rusa..._

_Llegamos, y nada mas entrar amu pego un saltito con el primer muñeco, realmente era asustadiza, jejeje._

_Ey, kukai, le gastamos una broma a amu? - me pregunto ran en apenas un susurro._

_Si, si, ran y yo la asustaremos y entonces se abrazara a ti! Yay! - dijo daichi que pasaba por alli._

_Qu...que? Yo no quiero que me abrace! - dije en voz baja para que amu no me escuchara, aunque lo dudo, tenia tanto miedo, jajajajaja..._

_Ya, clarooo..._

_Aaahhh! - eso me asusto, amu grito tan de repente, me agarro el brazo, se sentia bien, lastima que en salir de alli ya nada pasaria..._

_Ya...tranquila amu...shhhhh... - intente tranquilizarla, creo que funciono pues dejo de romperme el brazo, ahora solo lo cogia, bajo su mano suavemente hasta agarrarme de la mano, yo le di un apreton, me miro y le dedique una sonrisa, ella me la devolvio..._

_Bueno, pues pongamos en marcha el plan: AMU, LA ASUSTADIZA, SE ASUSTA!_

_Ya se de donde saca kukai los nombres para los planes... - dijo ran mientras suspiraba...si esque los nombres que nos inventamos daichi y yo son los mejores ^^ !_

_Que os parece si lo llamamos: SDA ( SUSTOS DE AMOR)! - de acuerdo ese nombre era mucho mejor..._

_SIII! Me gusta!_

_A mi tambien me gusta! - afirmamos daichi y yo a lo que ran se sonrojo, probablemente por daichi, jejeje, a veces los charas eran tan evidentes..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - aaaahh! Madre mia, que susto me a dado amu, mmmm, que bien se sienten los brazos de amu al rededor mio, ugh! Pero..._

_Ugh! A...amu...no...pu...puedo...res...repirar! - m...me estaba ahoga...ando de verd...dad!_

_Ups! Gomen ne... - aaaaaaaaaaaaahh...que bien se siente respirar de nuevo..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - oh, no! Otra vez!_

_Chicos, ya vale se estan pasando nos vais a matar! - les susurre a ran y daichi..._

_No...nosotros no he...hemos si...sido..._

_**TARAAAAAN!**_

_**Quien habra sido?¿**_

_**Habra pasado algo entre yaya y tadase?¿**_

_**Mmmmm... nuse nuse...**_

_**En el proximo capi creo que sale utau, decirme si quieren que salga o si no... xDD!**_

_**Si no quereis que salga ya me las apañare para hacer el siguiente capi!**_

_**Dejarme reviews! Plisss... TT_TT!**_

_**grax.! A:**_

_**Miry-Chan**_

_**San Evans**_

_**akkuma ( por siieroo m gutta "akkuma" ess liindo xDD!)**_

_**y...mayu-chan**_

_**Bss...jeje...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Ammm...ettoo... akemi black cullen lo xiientoo peoo nu veoo el msn jeje...xDD!**_

_**Ah! Miry-Chan keriia desiir k kuandoo akabee stee fiic aree un amutoo jeje...gomen sii no me expliike bn xDD! **_

_**Oh! en estee capi aii POV IKUTO! jajaja...**_

_**wenoo akii less dejoo d molestaar pa k lean =P ! **_

_**CAP. 4 - ES UNA CITA?**_

_**POV KUKAI**_

_- No...nosotros no he...hemos si...sido...- un momento...entonces quien habia sido? Me estaba enpezando a asustar, pero solo un pelin eh! Jeje..._

_Hola, amu... - dijo una voz, seductora?_

_- I...ikuto que ha...haces aqu...qui? - habia tartamudeado! Porque? Oh! Es verdad, esta enamorada de el, buaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT !_

_- Esque no puedo venir al parque de atracciones? Amu...- vale yo sobro aqui mejor me voy, si eso sera lo mejor de lo mejor jeje! Quando estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y irme amu me apreto la mano, y yo me gire, no tenia que haberlo echo...ikuto estaba a centimetros de la cara de amu, y ella no tenia intencion de apartarse, pero se ve tan linda sonrojada...intente soltarme de su agarre, pero amu me miro de reojo y entendi que no queria que la dejara sola con ikuto...agh! Ahora tendria que verlo..._

_**POV IKUTO**_

_Yoru y yo entramos en la casa encantada y para mi sorpresa nos encontramos con mi amu, pero tambien estaba, ese chico, kukai? Creo que mi hermana estaba enamorada de el, no estaba seguro..._

_Ey, ikuto voy a asustar a amu, vale? - me pregunto yoru._

_Haz lo que te de la gana... - le dije indiferente aunque en realidad si queria que la asustara, soy malo, muajajajajajaja! Pobre amu...XD!_

_Bien! Eso es un si! - exclamo yoru, le mire de reojo se habia disfrazado de yo que se que, no tenia ni idea de donde habia sacado el disfraz..._

_Aaaaaaaaaahh! - jajajajajajajajaja, habia entrado en accion, por fin, un poco de diversion, pobre chico, amu lo estaba asfixiando, jajajaja..._

_Aaaaah! - otra vez, jeje, oi que kukai les decia a ran y su chara que parasen, se creia que eran ellos jajaja, lo mejor de todo era ver la cara asustada de amu..._

_Hola, amu...- dije tratando de ser seductor cosa que, por lo visto, funciono, amu ya estaba roja como un tomate, jajajajaja, me encantaba verla sonrojada, pero era aun mejor enfadarla, creo que es lo mas divertido que he hecho nunca, jejeje..._

_I...ikuto que ha...haces aqu...qui? - contesto todavia sonrojada, me divertiria mucho!_

_Esque no puedo venir al parque de atracciones? Amu...- pronuncie esto ultimo con voz seductora a lo que ella se sonrojo mas, y mas que lo iba a hacer, jeje...me acerque poco a poco a ella, quando estuve a centimetros de su cara vi de reojo como le daba un apreton de manos a su amigo, agh! Porque estaban cogidos de la mano? Acaso eran novios? Habian venido en una cita? No, no, eso es imposible amu me habia besado hace poco! O, acaso solo lo hizo para confundirme? No! El que confunde aqui a las personas soy yo!_

_Pues ahora veras amu, ahora no te voy a besar, jum! ¬¬_

_Me separe lentamente de ella, con una sonrisa burlona, definitivamente, seria un buen actor, pero que? Si yo no estoy celoso! Ikuto estas loco! Yo? Celoso! De una chiquilla? Nunca! Aunque tengo que admitir que para ser una niña es muy bella, jeje..._

_Eh? - te lo dije amu, YO CONFUNDO A LAS PERSONAS, y nadie mas!_

_Esque querias que te besara?_

_Q...QUE? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! BAAKA! - jajajajajajaja, objetivo conseguido! La hize enfadar, aunque queria probar esos dulces labios de nuevo...pero en que piensas, NO SON DULCES! Estan amargos, muy muy amargos!_

_Ya, eso no te lo crees ni tu, pequeña pervertida! - bien! Ahora si que la habia enfadado, ahora me insultaria, como siempre..._

_ESTUPIDO NEKO HENTAI! - ahi estaba el insulto de la semana_

_Me vas a gastar el "nombre" de tanto usarlo, niña..._

_Yo no soy una niña! Vamonos kukai! - el chico estaba sorprendido de la escenita que habiamos montado...oi que le pregunto a amu si siempre que nos veiamos pasaba esto, ella se sonrojo y dijo que si, casi siempre...decidi seguirlos, no queria dejar a mi amu sola con ese chico..._

_**POV AMU**_

_Ese ikuto es un idiota...aunque he de admitir que me gusta un poquito, pero muy pequeñito, que me moleste..._

_Ey, amu...- kukai me saco de mis pensamientos._

_Que?_

_No es por nada, pero, ikuto nos esta siguiendo... - dijo con una gotita estilo anime_

_Oh! - no me habia dado cuenta!_

_Amuuuuuuuuu..._

_Aaah! - me asuste mucho, esa voz me resulta familiar..._

_Amu, soy yo, yoru!_

_Yoru! Hola! Que tal? - me encantaba yoru, es tan lindo!_

_Bien! Donde esta miki? - que pillin, se notaba que le gustaba miki!_

_Ah! se ha ido con los demas!_

_Los demas? Esque han venido todos? - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, iba a molestar a kiseki..._

_Si y tambien han venido sus dueños claro!_

_Entonces porque estais aqui solos? Eh? - me dijo ikuto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda...enrojeci en seguida, jeje..._

_Ah! esque amu se mareo, y yo me quede con ella, porque los demas querian ir a las atracciones! Jeje! - le explico kukai._

_Oh! ya veo...asi que no es una cita... - queeee? Una cita? Con kukai?_

_Pero que estas diciendo! - exclame roja como un tomate, mire a kukai, para que le reclamara algo, pero estab en shock y sonrojado!_

_Ci...cita? - susurro tan bajo que casi no pude escucharlo_

_Si, una cita! - respondio ikuto con una sonrisa burlona..._

_NO ES UNA CITA! - grito kukai cuando salio del shock, tanto le repugnaba la idea de tener una cita con migo..._

_Ya veo, pero te gustaria que lo fuera, no? - ese maldito de ikuto!_

_Qu...que? Po...por supuesto que no! - dijo un kukai de lo mas sonrojado, se veia bien sonrojado, aaaah...pero que estoy diciendo! No, no y no!_

_Ey! Ran! - exclame, pues no le habia escuchado en un buen rato..._

_Ran? - pregunte, me estaba empezando a asustar y si le habia pasado algo?_

_Daichi? -vale, definitivamente algo les habia pasado!_

_No te preocupes amu, estaran juntos, es evidente que se gustan, jejeje... - me tranquilizo kukai, eso es, seguramente ran se estaria declarando a daichi! Ya le preguntaria que tal le habia ido, es una ligona, jajajaja!_

_Hablando de charas donde se habra metido yoru? Bah...es igual siempre se va, aunque normalmente me lo dice antes... - hasta ikuto se preocupaba por su chara..._

_Esta buscando a miki... - le dije_

_Jejeje...a saber que estan haciendo, eh, amu..._

_Qu...que? Pervertido! - me sonroje_

_La pervertida eres tu por pensar esas cosas yo me referia a si estarian en alguna atraccion o no... - si, ya, claro..._

_Le sace la lengua y el rio divertido, argh! Realmente era idiota!_

_Esto, amu...sera mejor que busquemos a los demas se esta haciendo tarde... - anda! Kukai tenia razon ya estaba oscureciendo..._

_Si, tienes razon, vamos!_

_Ey, amu...esque no te vas a despedir de mi? - dijo ikuto intentando sonar triste..._

_Eh? ah, claro, jejeje, adios ikuto! _

_Realmente crees que eso sera suficiente? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi..._

_S...si?_

_Jajajajaja! Pues no es suficiente... - eso ultimo me lo dijo en el oido, y despues, ahh! me...me mordio la...la oreja?_

_QUE HACES? IKUTO, BAAKA! - le grite enfurecida!_

_Oh, vamos, te gusto, no es asi? - acaso era idiota? Oh, es verdad, era ikuto, pues claro que era idiota!_

_Vamos kukai! Adios neko hentai! - dije mientras le cogia la mano de kukai y empezaba a jalerle para poder irnos..._

_Adios, pequeña pervertida..._

_Agh! Lo odio! - grite, una vez se fue._

_Que no te gustaba? - me pregunto kukai_

_Qu...que? pu..pues cla...claro que no... - susurre sonrojada..._

_Jajajajajajaja! - rio kukai con fuerza..._

_Ey, no te rias, tonto..._

_Esque, jajajaja...no lo puedo evitar, jajajajaja!_

_Jajajajajajajaja! - me uni a el, su risa se pega realmente facil, jajaja..._

_Venga vamos...tenemos que buscar a los demas! - exclamo kukai!_

_SIIII! VAMOS! - grite yo! Jejeje..._

_Buscamos, por todos lados, pasamos por las filas de todas las atracciones que se nos ocurrio que podrian estar, incluso pasamos por la seccion de niños, por si acaso ya que seguro que yaya les habria obligado a ir!_

_Ey, amu, kukai! - oimos una voz, creo que era de rima, me gire y vi a rima y nagehiko, muy juntitos, jajaja!_

_Hola! Donde estan tadase y yaya? - pregunte con voz picarona..._

_No lo sabemos, se separaron de nosotros..._

_Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, les prometi a los padres de rima que la acompañaria a casa y la acaban de llamar para que se fuera ya, jeje... - nos explico nagehiko, y rima se sonrojo..._

_No hay problema, nosotros buscaremos a yaya y tadase! - exclamo kukai energetico!_

_Vale, adios!_

_Adios!_

_Bueno parece que solo nos falta encontrar a tadase y yaya! - dijo kukai una vez desparecioron de nuestra vista..._

_SIP! - vale, se me estaba pegando el caracter de kukai..._

_Ey! y si hacemos un plan? Me encanta hacer planes! - me pregunto kukai_

_Bueno esta bien... - me resigne, era inutil discutir con kukai..._

_Lo llamaremos: BTY (BUSCAR A TADASE Y YAYA) ok? - que nombre mas ridiculo..._

_Que te parece: EBT (EN BUSCA DE LOS TORTOLITOS)? - ese si que era un buen plan, jeje._

_Mmmm...vale! - exclamo kukai..._

_Ey! porque no empezamos por subir a la noria, desde alli se ve todo el parque! - dijeron ran y daichi apareciendo..._

_Si, buena idea – dijimos kukai y yo a la vez, al darnos cuenta nos pusimos a reir todos._

_Fuimos a la noria y cuando ya estabamos arriba kukai y yo nos sonrajamos al saber que la mayor parte del romance en las series pasa en la noria..._

_Ah! Alli estan! - exclamo kukai, yo me gire y les busque, les encontre, pero lo que vi me dejo atonita..._

_**QUE SERA, SERA...!**_

_**que habra visto amu?**_

_**Pliss...pongan k ess lo k creen k a visto amu en el review!**_

_**Si no quieren, claro pues no...**_

_**bueno lo deje aii, habriia escriito mass peroo komoo no keriian k saliieraa utau y saliia dentroo de poko poss less dejoo kn la intriigaa...jajajjaja!**_

_**Asii tendree tiiempoo de pensaar k agoo sii no pongoo a utau, jeje!**_

_**Buenoo sayonara!**_

_**Grax.! A:**_

_**Miry-Chan ^^**_

_**akemi black cullen**_

_**Milee Ayleen**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**akkuma**_

_**mayu-chan**_

_**jajajaja wenoo dejeen reviews plissss... TT_TT**_

_**Bss... xDD!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Miry-Chan ^^ ! el titulo significa "QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO?" esk nu sabiia k nombree ponerlee asii k le pusee esaa frasee k me sabiia jeje xDD!**_

_**Akemi black cullen, ok, ok...otra vess seraa! =P**_

_**CAP.5 - EL CORAZON DE...UNA FRAGIL YAYA?**_

_**POV AMU**_

_- Ah! Alli estan! - exclamo kukai, yo me gire y les busque, les encontre, pero lo que vi me dejo atonita..._

_Qu...que! - exclame, pero como era posible, tadase no seria capaz de hacer eso...O si?_

_Quien es esa? - me pregunto kukai, ja! Como si yo lo supiera!_

_N...no lo se... - realmente me sorprendio ver esa escena!_

_Un momento! Yaya esta llorando? Caray! Nunca habia visto a yaya llorar, al menos no asi... - dijo kukai con la voz cada vez mas apagada...realmente yaya era como una harmana para el..._

_Esa no es utau? - pregunto daichi...me fije mejor y...sorpresa! Era utau! Pero...que hacia alli? En esa situacion? Porque hacia eso? Que no le gustaba ikuto? Agh! Senti una punzada al decir esa ultima pregunta..._

_Si, si que es! - exclamo ran contenta, pues se lo pasaba bien con iru y eru, supongo que no entendia el problema...porque estaba pasando eso! Porque tadase estaba...besando a...a ella...pero si se habian criado juntos, no lo entendia, nunca imagine que utau y tadase se pudieran besar! Y menos aun cuando sabia que tadase estaba enamorado de yaya! Y la pobre yaya...estaba mirando esa escena...llorando como nunca lo habia echo..._

_Ran! - exclame, no podria soportar seguir viendo esa escena..._

_Si, amu-chan! - sabia que queria decir, hibamos a hacer..._

_Atashi wo kokoro! Unlocked! - nada mas hacer la transformacion, pegue un salto desde la noria, cuando aterrize, me hize un poco de daño en las piernas por el golpe pero ese sufrimiento no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo mi amiga ahora...corri con todas las fuerzas que tenia, cuando llegue frente a utau y tadase..._

_Aaah! Que te crees que estas haciendo empujandome! - me grito utau pero no le hice caso y mire a tadase friamente, jajaja, tenia miedo, genial! _

_N...no amu, n...no me ha...hagas nada po...por favor... - era en cobardica, levante la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada..._

_Aaaaah! - gimio de dolor, pero, no lo entendia, no habia sido yo...uh! Alguien me estaba abrazando, no, asfixiando! Entonces lo entendi...habia sido yaya la que le habia propinado tal bofetada que le habia puesto la mejilla roja, jajajajajajajaja! Se lo tenia merecido!_

_Amu... - murmuro yaya, mas para ella misma que para que yo lo escuchara, estaba mojando mi camiseta, pero no me importaba...le correspondi el abrazo...Ah! Senti otros brazos al rededor mio, era kukai, me sonroje...pero no era tiempo de eso, kukai y yo acompañamos a yaya a su casa y nos quedamos un rato en su habitacion, intentando consolarla..._

_Tadase es un idiota! No te merece! - casi le grito kukai_

_Si, kukai tiene razon, no merece que tu estes enamorada de el! - le di la razon a kukai, a lo que este me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento que claramente le correspondi, jeje..._

_NO! - grito yaya con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no se de donde las saco..._

_Tadase...no...no lo hizo a proposito...estoy segura, el es buena persona... - ya, claro, buena persona ¬¬ ...se notaba que estaba realmente enamorada, yo nunca senti ese sentimiento, el de el verdadero amor...supongo que algun dia me llegaria, aaaaaah..._

_Vale...si tu crees en el, no te diremos nada, vale? - ella asintio contenta de me apollo, pero, kukai..._

_Que! Pero si es un idiota, como puedes decir que es una buena persona! - ay, kukai, ya lo has fastidiado, ahora que estaba un poco mejor..._

_QUE! NO INSULTES A TADASE! KUKAI TE ODIO! - que? No, seguro que eso no lo habia dicho de verdad, yaya no podia odiar a kukai, pero si lo adoraba, vlae que kukai se habia pasado, pero..._

_Yaya, entiende a kukai, el te quiere, no lo hace para hacerte daño, solo que esta furioso con tadase por lo que te ha hacho, al igual que yo... - mire a kukai, estaba en shock por las palabras de yaya, no tenia ningun brillo en sus ojos, baje la mirada, no podria seguir mirandolo en ese estado..._

_QUE! Y AHORA TE PONES DEL LADO DE KUKAI! AMU REALMENTE CREIA QUE AL MENOS TU ME ENTENDIAS, PERO YA VEO QUE NO! IROS...IROS DE MI CASA! - ? como? Que? Cuando? Donde?_

_FUERA! - aaaah! Note que me jalaban de la mano, supuse que era yaya intentando sacarme fuera, pero era kukai...fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta un parque...yo, como no, estaba sonrojada por el roze de nuestras manos..._

_Me sento en el cesped y se tiro a abrazarme, destrozado por las palabras de yaya...tanto le importa yaya, pense tristemente, un momento! Tristemente? No! Triste por el, no es que estuviera triste por que le preocupaba yaya!_

_Amu... - susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara..._

_Q...que? - le conteste, igualmente en voz baja..._

_Prometeme...que nunca me...odiaras... - que? Note como mi respiracion se entrecortaba y mi corazon palpitaba con fuerza...no entiendo muy bien porque tengo esta reaccion ante esa simple frase..._

_Te...te lo prometo... - murmure cerca de su oido, el giro su cara y me miro con esos ojos esmeraldas que me dejaban muda...brillaban con la luz de la luna y se veian mas bonitos que nunca...senti como su repiracion cada vez se iba acercando mas...y mas...pero yo no hize nada para evitarlo, me gustaba la cercania de kukai..._

_Gracias... - murmuro justo antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaban..._

_Amu? - que? po...porque...? porque kukai estaba tan cerca de mi cara? Me separe inmediatamente y voltee mi cara sonrojada, entonces vi de donde provenia esa voz, era..._

_I...ikuto... - me sonroje mas al pronunciar su nombre...la voz me salio muy suave...parecio que a ikuto le agrado que susurrara su nombre tan dulcemente, pues sonrio, pero no la sonrisa de siempre, era una sonrisa distinta...entonces se puso serio, y en sus ojos vi, tristeza?_

_Ho..hola, amu...si...siento haber interrumpido... - su voz sonaba apagada, era la primera vez que lo oia tartamudear, pero no lo hacia igual que yo, lo hizo como si su voz no quisiera salir, bajo la mirada, yo, al verlo en ese estado, corri a abrazarlo, pase mis manos al rededor de su fina cintura gatuna y el paso sus fuertes brazos por mi cuello y me apreto fuerte contra el..._

_Amu... - dijo con voz suave...nunca lo habia visto como hoy, un momento! Dijo, "siento haber interrumpido algo" ? El qu...Oh, dios!_

_Qu..que? N...no ha...has interrumpido na...nada... - dije nerviosa, separandome de el, y mirando hacia abajo, para que no notara mi sonrojo..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Era...ikuto? Que hacia aqui? Y justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a probar esos deliciosos labios de amu...m corazon no se habia tranquilizado todavia...pero se paro en el momente que vi como amu abrazo a ikuto y despues le dijo que no habia interrumpido nada...como que no habia interrumpido nada! Claro que habia interrumpido algo! Iba a besar a amu!_

_Baje la mirada, no tenia que haberlo hecho...menos mal que mire a "la parejita" a tiempo, se estaban mirando a los ojos, y se estaban acercando...Ugh! El corazon se me oprimio al ver esa escena, debia pedirle disculpas a yaya...ahora la entendia..._

_Es...esto...amu... - ella se sorprendio al oir su voz y volteo hacia mi, a la vez que quitaba los brazos de al rededor de la cintura de ikuto..._

_S..si? qu...que pasa? - me pregunto sonrojada...me encantaba verla en ese estado, pero me di cuenta de solo si era yo la que la habia hecho sonrojar..._

_Ya es muy tarde, tus padres estaran preocupados... - la verdad dije lo primero que se me ocurrio, jeje...pero tenia razon ya era bastante tarde, yo tambien tenia que volver a mi casa..._

_Ah! Es verdad! Adios ikuto, adios kukai! - grito mientras se iba corriendo...era una atolondrada, jajaja..._

_Bueno, yo tambien me voy ya... -me voltee para irme, pero una mano me detuvo..._

_Porque? - eh? Porque que? Realmente ikuto era de pocas palabras..._

_Porque estabas apunto de besar a amu...? - ah! Eso, pues porque me apetecia, vale, mejor no le contesto de mal manera, su fria mirada me aterrorizaba pero no se lo iba a demostrar..._

_Porque la amo! - le dije sonriente, creo que lo he empeorado, ahora me miraba peor aun!_

_Pero ella no te ama... - dijo burlandose de mi._

_Eso ya lo se...pero esque...no aguantaria mas tiempo sin volver a probar sus labios... - me sonroje levemente al recordar nuestro primer beso, aunque tambien el unico..._

_Volver? - inquirio con una mirada asesina...esto cada vez se pone peor...jeje..._

_Si, la primera, y unica, vez que nos besamos lo hizo para aclarar sus sentimientos por...uy! - ay madre...casi le digo que me beso por el, si amu se enterase de que se lo habia dicho estaba muerto..._

_Por quien? - pregunto ikuto curioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien..._

_Po...por nadie, jeje... - rei nerviosamente..._

_Bueno, me da igual que te haya besado porque no lo volvera a hacer, despues de todo, ella es mia! - como? Que ella era suya?_

_Perdona, pero para empezar, ella no es un objeto, asi que dudo que sea tuya..._

_Esta bien, hagamos una apuesta..._

_**TARAAAAAN!**_

_**De que clase de apuesta estara hablando ikuto?**_

_**Habra amu llegado sana y salva a su casa?**_

_**Que paso con miki y suu?**_

_**Se arreglaran las cosas entre tadase y yaya?**_

_**Cueles son los sentimientos de utau? Si es que tiene, jeje... XP !**_

_**Realmente yaya odia a kukai y amu? ( aunk nu lo creoo...yaya odiiandoo a alguiien? No me lo imagiinoo...xDD)**_

_**uff...cuantas preguntass!**_

_**Wenoo...very grax. a...uff a muxaa gentee...**_

_**Pero sobretoh a Miry-Chan ^^ por comentarmee todoss loss capituloss...**_

_**y wenoo a akemi black cullen =P !**_

_**y a tos loss demass sk soon muxoss nombress y toii un poko vagaa peoo k sepaiss k oss agradeskoo muxoo abeer exoo el esfuerzoo de dejarmee un review! K es muxoo trabajoo jajajajajaj xDD!**_

_**Dejen reviews! Plisss...TT_TT**_

_**Bss...a todosss! Jeje...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Lo xiientoo muxoooo TT-TT mii madree me kiitoo el ordenador y se me fue la inspirasiioon y komoo ara soloo podree staar unaa horaa al diia me tardaree mass en subiir loss capiss...gomeeeen!**_

_**CAP.6 - **_

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Esta bien, hagamos una apuesta... - dijo ikuto con una sonrisa burlona..._

_Que clase de apuesta? - le pregunte curioso_

_Una, que tiene que ver con amu... - que? Pero que clase de apuesta podria ser?_

_Ya...pero en que consiste la apuesta? - esque ese tio no me iba a decir qual la apuesta o que?_

_Oh, consiste en besar a amu... - qu...que? be...besar? Umh..._

_Cu...cuales son las normas? - pregunte, si esque no hago otra cosa que preguntar... ¬¬_

_Umh...tenemos una semana para conseguir besar a amu, si solo lo consigue uno, el otro debe dejar de intentar algo con ella, pero si lo conseguimos ambos, tendremos que pelearnos, jeje... - pelear? Aish...no me apetecia pelear, puede que sea mejor dejar que gane ikuto...NO! PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO KUKAI! no puedes...entonces no podras salir nunca con amu, aunque las probabilidades de que salga con ella algun dia son nulas, jeje..._

_Esta bien, acepto! - genial! Y ahora habia aceptado, esque era idiota? Oh, si, lo era...que acaso no pienso en los sentimientos de amu? U...un momento te...tengo que be...besar a amu...oh! Genial! Ahora seguro que estaria sonrojado!_

_Bien... - murmuro ikuto mientras se iba..._

_Cuando llegue a mi casa, por suerte, mis padres no estaban, y mis hermanos me dijeron que no les dirian a mis padres que habia llegado tan tarde si yo les daba 5€ a cada uno, la verdad, me saliron baratos, jajajaja..._

_**POV AMU**_

_Llegue a mi casa y mis padres me regañaron un poco, pero como estaban preocupados se echaron a llorar diciendo cosas como " mi pequeña amu" "estas a salvo!" " estabamos tan preocupados" y cosas del estilo...me fui a mi cama y me encontre con suu y miki, jeje, me habia olvidado de ellas..._

_Amu-chan! - exclamo suu tirandose a abrazarme, mientras miki me miraba enfadada, jejeje..._

_Hola chicas, como volvieron a casa? - las salude_

_Yo fui a recogerlas porque se tardaban mucho... - dia siempre era tan misteriosa...me daba escalofrios..._

_Ah...gracias dia! - le dije con una sonrisa!_

_Amu-chan, es hora de dormir, mañana tienes que madrugar para ayudar a tu madre a limiar la casa... - me dijo ran mientras bostezaba_

_Ah! es verdad! Gracias ran, jeje... - le agradeci al tiempo que me metia en la cama...wow! Hoy han pasado un monton de cosas...Ah! Me sonroje al recordar que por casi me beso con kukai...aish...me pregunto como estara yaya._

_Al dia siguiente me desperte pronto, y ayude a mi madre a limpiar la casa, durante toooooooodo el dia!_

_Y, bueno, llego el dia siguiente..._

_Amu-chan! - aaah! que?¿_

_Yo no he sidooo! Ah? Que pasa? - pero...que demonios..._

_Despiertate ya o llegaras tarde a clase, como siempre... - dijeron mis charas al unisono con un tono de voz que no me gustaba..._

_Como? No llego tarde SIEMPRE! - es cierto la semana pasada ubo un dia en el que llegue a tiempo! _

_Ya, ya...lo que tu digas... - dijeron de nuevo todas a la vez..._

_Bueno, pues me voy a vestir ya...jeje... - dije como respuesta y me empeze a preparar para ir a la prepa..._

_Llegue sin ningun percanze, pero me parecio raro que tadase no fuera a clase, me pregunto donde estaria...lo llamare esta tarde para saber si esta bien. Aunque a lo mejor no a venido para no enfrentar a...yaya...ella tampoco habia venido, la visitaria mas tarde, si esque ya no me odia...sono el timbre que indicaba que el recreo empezaba, como no estaban ni yaya ni tadase me dirigi a la cafeteria y me sente en una mesa vacia, rima y nagehiko vendrian ahora ya que estaban en otra clase, y, kukai no solia comer con nosotros, se pasaba el recreo con los amigos de su salon..._

_Ey...a-amu... - eh? Esa era...la voz de kukai? Voltee, y evidentemente..._

_Hola kukai! Llegaste bien a casa? - pregunte con preocupacion, temia que sus padres le hubieran regañado por lo que paso..._

_Si, no te preocupes! - dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me encantan...UN MOMENTO! Me encantan porque le queda bien sonreir, no porque me guste su sonrisa! suena ridiculo...PERO ES VERDAD!_

_Me alegro! - la verdad es que sus sonrisas son pegadizas...jejeje..._

_Bueno queria decirte que si...si podia ir a tu casa esta tarde? - me pregunto...se veia tan mono sonrojado, jajaja!_

_Esta bien! Pero mejor ven cuando este anocheciendo, entonces mis padres no estaran y mi padre no se pondra histerico como se pone cuando viene un chico a mi casa, ya sabes... - le respondi, que respuesta mas larga..._

_Deacuerdo! Entonces estaremos so...solos... - agh! Es verdad! Estaremos los dos SOLOS!_

_S...si, bueno n-no pasa nada no? - dije con nerviosismo, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque estoy nerviosa._

_N...no, claro que no... - me contesto el, sonriendo, pero sonrojado..._

_Entonces hasta esta tarde! - exclamamos los dos a la vez, lo que nos izo reir bastante..._

_Adios! - se despidio el y yo le respondi con la mano, no queria que volviera a pasar lo de antes otra vez..._

_Se terminaron las clases, llegue a mi casa, comi, le dije a mi madre, en privado, que esta tarde iba a venir kukai a casa, y me dijo que si era kukai no pasaba nada, pero que no dejara venir a nadie mas, le caia bien kukai, jeje...mi madre es asi..._

_Estuve un buen rato viendo la tele y, cuando iba a subir a mi cuarto, mis padres me dijeron que se iban a ir antes para dejar a ami en casa de mi tia, a lo qeu mi madre me giño el ojo y me susurro al oido antes de irse que se llevaban a ami para dejarme un poco de intimidad con kukai, a lo que me sonroje inmediatamente y mi madre solto una risa traviesa..._

_subi a mi cuarto pues kukai tardaria un rato en llegar le acababa de enviar un mensaje diciendole que mis padres se habian ido antes de lo esperado, jeje..._

_-Aaaah!Dios, que susto ikuto...- exacto ikuto estaba tendido en MI cama, era tan lindo..._

_-Me vas a dejar sordo, **amu** – me mordi el labio inferior, como podia ser tan...asi?¿_

_-Ho...hola...- tartamudee con nerviosismo...supongo que porque el se habia levantado y me estaba _

_acorralando contra la pared...acerco su rostro al mio y...delicadamente rozo sus labios con los mios, paro, supongo para disfrutar, un momento! Disfrutar? Ikuto, de esto? No! Eso era imposi...mmmm...dios que bien se sentian sus labios contra los mios estaba jugando, frotaba sus labios y luego se separaba y de nuevo otra vez los frotaba, y, asi durante un rato hasta que no se pudo resistir mas y unio nuestros labios en un beso tan...no sabria como describirlo, sin embargo...a pesar de que me gustaba, no! Me encantaba que me besara, no era como con **el**...DING DONG! oh no! Se oyo un fuerte golpe pues al separar de mi a ikuto se dio u golpe con el armario...le dije que se escondera o que se fuera o algo...que era un amigo con el que habia quedado...y el creo que enojado, asintio...bien!_

_Baje las escaleras corriendo para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un kukai levemente sonrojado..._

_-Hola kukai..._

_-Ho-hola amu... - me saludo y me abrazo pero, no como hacia siempre no se que fue, pero, habia algo distinto en ese abrazo..._

_-Ven, pasa! _

_-Esta bien, gracias... - me dijo e hizo ademan de querer subir a mi habitacion asi que asi lo hice subi abri la puerta con miedo de que ikuto siguiera ahi pero no estraba...que alivio..._

_-Bueno...que querias? - preunte curiosa y el se sonrojo todavia mas_

_-Veras...ayer cuando te fuiste y nos quedamos ikuto y yo solos...- trago fuertemente, si, evidentemente estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso diria yo...-hicimos una a-apuesta..._

_-Amm...vale...que tipo de apuesta? - pero...que tenia que ver con migo esa apuesta..._

_-Pu-pues...eso es lo que tenia que hablar contigo...- me estaba empezando a asustar..._

_-Pu-pues venga...vamos...dime, de que se trata?_

_-Apostamos que... - ya le vale! Me esta matando de curiosidad sueltalo de una vez! - que te teniamos que besar!_

_-Que que? - como? Esque acaso no pensaban en mis sentimientos? Agh! Sera posible!_

_-L-lo siento muxo...esque me deje llevar, ya sabes... - que lo sientes o vamos vete a la porra!_

_-Bueno y a que has venido?- pero que estraba haciendo era evidente que habia venido para que le besara...un momento...por eso me habia besado ikuto?_

_-Pues a advertirte, para que no te hubieras hecho ilusiones si ikuto te besaba, ya sabes... - oh! pe..pero...como podia ser tan dulce..._

_-Besame! - ya se, ya se, esto ya habia pasado pero esque...no lo podia evitar..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_-Besame! - qu..que? Oh no...esto ya lo he vivido..._

_-Que? Porque? - eso me preguntaba yo...porque me habia pedido eso?_

_-Pues porque ikuto es un idiota y no quiero que gane la apuesta!- me grito tirandose a mis brazos sollozando...creo..._

_-Oh, vamos...no te voy a besar solo por una apuesta... - pero que? Estaba rechazando un beso de amu? Esto es increible! Me estaba volviendo loco!_

_-Po...porfavor... - me pidio, no, me suplico con una cara que...no me pude negar..._

_-Va-vale..._

_**S'AKABO LO K SE DABA XD!**_

_**k pasara? Ikuto estara escuchando esto?**_

_**Si es asi...dejara que se besen?**_

_**Si se besan...que sentira amu en ese beso?**_

_**No se sabe...esta vess nii yo lo see xDD!**_

_**wenoo...poss lo de 100pree...**_

_**Bss... a Miry-chan y a akemi black cullen! ^^**_

_**paresee k soiis lass uniikass a lass k oss gustaa mii fiic TT-TT**_

_**peoo auun asii lo seguiiree po vosotrass xDD! os kiieroooo! =P !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**

**Wno antes de na, gomen TT_TT!**

**pero sk entre los examanes y toh eso y que la puñetera inspiracion no queria venir, pero, al fin escribi el cap, aunk no me gutta muxoo TT^TT**

**va principalmente sobre tadase&yaya jeje xDD!**

**POV KUKAI**

_-Po...porfavor... - me pidio, no, me suplico con una cara que...no me pude negar..._

_-Va-vale...- diablos! Porque tenia que ser tan linda..._

_Se acerco lentamente a mi paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se quedo a milimetros de mi cara mirandome fijamente...estoy seguro de que estaba sonrojado..._

_nos quedamos asi durante un rato, mirandonos a los ojos, bajando la vista de vez en cuando hacia los labios del otro, sintiendo la respiracion entrecortada del otro...hasta que no pude contener mas la necesidad de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los mios y junte nuestras bocas...AAAAAAH! DIOSS! Que ha sido ese ruido? Menudo susto...pero...que? Amu se sobresalto y se separo inmediatamente de mi con los ojos abiertos como platos, sus mofletes lucian exactamente igual que un par de tomates jajajajaja! Dirigio su mirada hacia la mesilla de noche y giro la cabeza cogio su movil, oh! Claro! Habia sido el movil jejeje...! un momento...estupido movil! Ha interrumpido un beso con mi amu! Argh! Definitivamente los moviles no sirven para nada! ¬¬_

_-E-es yaya...- yaya? Y que demonios queria yaya ahora...!_

_-Dice que tadase ha ido a su casa...y...que...ha salido corriendo de su casa, tadase la ha saguido y lo han...lo han...- no pudo terminar ya que rompio a llorar...no entendia nada asi que cogi el movil de amu y lei el mensaje...ya se porque lloraba...la atraje hacia mi, ella se aferro a mi cintura y yo le acaricie tiernamente su hermoso pelo rosado..._

_-No te preocupes...iremos al hospital a ver como se encuentra... - le dije yo al tiempo que la separaba de mi y la miraba a los ojos._

_-E-esta bien- dijo secandose las lagrimas de sus mejillas, cosa que no sirvio para nada, ya que nuevas lagrimas aparecieron...me dolia verla asi, aunque yo estaba a punto de saltar tambien un mar de lagrimas, acababan de atropellar a mi mejor amigo! Pero me aguante por el bien de ella, de amu..._

_Cogimos un taxi y fuimos directos al hospital, alli estaban rima, nagehiko, incluso utau y ikuto, amu al ver a este ultimo se aferro a mi mano y pego su cuerpo mas al mio, ante esto, creo que ikuto se puso celoso, pero no es momento de estas cosas, pregunte a nagehiko cual era el estado de tadase, ya que parecia el mas calmado,estaba consolando a rima y se sorprendio de que amu no estuviera llorando al igual que rima y utau...me dijo que se encontraba en estado critico, que estaba inconsciente y con una pierna y dos costillas rotas...tambien me informo que todavia no podia recibir visitas solo habian dejado pasar a yaya, poruqe no se soltaba de el llorando y llorando...amu estaba con la vista en blanco, no miraba hacia ningun sitio en concreto, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro que la llevara a casa, que ya vendriamos a visitarlo mañana, despues de clases, nos despedimos y fuimos hasta su casa, nos sentamos en el sofa y ella se acurruco a mi lado, pase mi brazo al rededor de ella a lo que contesto acurrucandose todavia mas...no volvio a llorar y a la hara mas o menos se quedo dormida...no se cuando fue pero yo tambien me quede dormido...hasta que..._

_-Nooooooo! Mi hija esta durmiendo con un chicooooo! Porqueeeee!- eh? Como?_

_-Mmmm...ah...que pasa? - pregunto, creo que era la voz de amu, decidi abrir los ojos, aunque habria sido mejor no hacerlo, nada mas abrirlos ya estaba el padre de amu ahogandome, o, al menos, intentandolo..._

_-Papa! Para! Le vas a ahogar!_

_-Lo se! Es lo que intento hija!- ey! Pobre de mi! Amu le golpeo en la cabeza puso su caracter cool&spicy..._

_-Papa...no es de tu incumbencia si duermo o no con chicos...a demas solo es mi amigo..._

_-Cool & Spicy!- gritaron los padres de amu y su hermanita ami..._

_-Onii-chan! - que? Me habia llamado onii-chan? P-pero eso significa que soy su hermano, pero no lo soy, al menos no de verdad, entonces, porque me ha llamado onii-chan? No creera que estoy saliendo con su hermana no? No creo, es muy pequeña como para eso...una risita de parte de la madre de amu me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, menos mal, me estaba haciendo un lio, jejejeje..._

_-Bueno...es hora de que me vaya a casa, jeje...adios! - dije con mi SUPERSONRISA! jajajajajajajaja!_

_-Adios kukai, vuelve cuando quieras seras bienvenido...- jeje, la madre de amu es muy simpatica...!_

_-Queeee! Noooooooooo! No es bienvenidoooo! No quierooooooooooo! - dijo su padre con una fuente en vez de ojos!_

_-Adios, onii-chan! - me dijo la linda ami con una sonrisa inocente, jejeje...que mona que es!_

_**POV AMU**_

_No podia creer que hubiera pasado esto...tadase estaba...bueno por lo menos no habia pasado algo peor...! ya estoy otra vez! Soy una llorica! Llevo toda la noche llorando, le conte a mi madre lo sucedido y me consolo, despues se fueron todos a dormir, pero yo no puedo dormir..._

_-Amu-chan...- dijo ran preocupada...lo siento ran, no puedo evitarlo...la mire de soslayo y creo que fue peor, porque vio la expresion de mi cara que debia de ser horrenda! Miki me acaricio la mejilla, y ran se abrazo a mi mano, mientras que su y dia, estaban apoyadas en mis piernas mirandome, intentando consolarme de alguna manera...pero...es imposible! Sono la alarma me levante de la cama y me vesti baje a deayunar y cuando estaba por irme mi madre me dijo que no me habia peinado asi que, cogi el peine y me fui al parque me sente en un banco y me relaje, a lo que rompi a llorar de nuevo, cuando me ranquilice un poco me peine de aquella manera...fui a la prepa y cuando los demas me vieron saltaron sorprendidos, rima vino me abrazo, nagehiko se acerco y me dijo al oido que debia desahogarme y no llorar yo sola, kukai simplemente me miro tristemente dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirme nada, eso me dolio, pero no podia culparlo, el estaba tan o mas afectado que yo...yaya ni siquiera habia venido a clase, me dijeron donde estaba pero yo no preste atencion, que mas daba donde estubiea, el caso es que no estaba aqui y punto...quedamos todos en ir a ver a tadase esta tarde cuando fueron a recogerme me excuse diciendo que me dolia la cabeza y no queria contagiarlos asi que se fueron, a la media hora mas o menos vino nagehiko a mi casa y me dijo que ya habian visitado a tadase, que ya estaba despierto y que habia preguntado por mi, despues me abrazo y solo con decirme "desahogate" me eche a llorar, oh, rima se pondra celosa, pero esque...n-no puedo...e-evitarlooo..._

_El dia siguiente fue exactamente igual, quitando que por la tarde fui a visitara tadase, cosa que me alegro, al verlo tan animado y sonriente, no pense que estuviera tan bien, y yo pasandolo asi de mal por una tonteria...aunque yaya estaba peor...no se separaba de el...para nada...bueno, excepto para ir al baño, jejeje...!_

_Kukai tambien habia ido y le habia sentado igual de bien que a mi!_

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Bueno, al final no era para tanto, uff...! Amu se alegro un monton de ver a tadase en esas condiciones, la verdad estaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, y se sonrojaba cada vez que yaya queria incluso ayudarle a ir al baño, jajajajajajajajaja!_

_Me alegro de que este bien, despues nos dijo a amu y a mi que queria hablar con nosotros dos a solas, asi que los demas se fueron, costo mucho conseguir que yaya saliera de la habitacion, pero...no se como, lo conseguimos!_

_-Esto...yo...queria explicaros lo que...paso, en el parque de atracciones...- como? Pero...no tendria que explicarnoslo a nosotros si no a yaya! _

_-P-PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS! NO NOS TIENES QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES, VIMOS DE SOBRA LO QUE PASO! IDIOTAAAAA! - ah? Po-porque se habia puesto asi amu? U-un momento...m-me estta...a-abrazandoo...p-porque? y...esta llorando tambien? Le pase los brazos por la cintura intentando que se le pasara, y sin darme cuenta me la quede mirando con una mirada tierna, jeje...me entere por que tadase me estaba mirando con picardia, a lo que me sonroje fuertemente, separe a amu de mi, por lo que note que se sobresalto, y acto seguido se puso igual o mas roja que yo..._

_-Bueno...queria explicaros que me bese con utau, porque queria darle celos a yaya, pero entonces la vi tan destrozada cuando me separe de utau, que se me encogio el corazon...y aunque no entendia porque, sentia que tenia que ir a pedirle disculpas...- nos explico tadase a lo que amu se calmo, oimos como se abria la puerta y..._

_-Qu-que t-e...be-besaste con u-utau...por...m-mi?_

_**Quien sera? Ya se, ya se...es evidente jejejej xD!**_

_**Peoo weno...k pasara en el prox cap...no se sabe...bueno yo siip! jajajajaj xDD!**_

_**Grax. a...**_

_**Miry-Chan**_

_**Milee Ayleen**_

_**akemi black cullen**_

_**akkuma**_

_**mayu-chan**_

_**Lavi Noah Camelot-ks ( un nobre un tanto raro, peoo molaa xDD!)**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**BeBu**_

_**jopetass...k, me kereiis aseer escribiir muxoo o k? Uff...jeje xDD!**_

_**Bss... ^^ !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Poss akii el capii gomen nee TT^TT por no subiirloo antess!**_

_**peoo sk no teniia ganass de scriibii ry loss exameness i toh puff...xD**_

_**KUKAI POV**_

_Oimos como se abria la puerta y..._

_-Qu-que t-e...be-besaste con u-utau...por...m-mi?_

_-Que? Por supuesto que no! Que tonterias estas diciendo! - exclamo tadase por lo que amu le miro acusadoramente, jeje, si esque mi amu...^^_

_-Oh! Y-ya veo...- dijo yaya tristemente y corri a abrazarla, no me gustaba nada que estuviera triste ,ups, tadase me miro mal! Y amu se excuso diciendo que tenia que irse a casa, pero...tenia un no-se-que en la mirada que me preocupo...y...lo peor, SE FUE CON IKUTO! ¬¬_

_Me acerque a tadase y le dije que le dejaba intimidad para que le explicara todo a yaya, claro, si queria, jejeje..._

_**AMU POV**_

_Ikuto, me acompaño a casa cuando llegamos se lo agradeci y me fui a mi habitacion, pero...Agh!_

_-Ikutooo! Se puede saber que puñetas haces en mi habitacion! - argh! Me ponia de los nervios!_

_-Comprobar que has llegado sana y salva a tu cuarto...- dijo con esa voz tan...que me provocaba escalofrios._

_-Si, pues ahora que ya lo has comprovado te importaria largarte? - pregunte, enojada, y...vaya si lo estaba!_

_-Si, si que me importaria asi que, me quedare aqui... - que? Pero, sera...!_

_-Vete!_

_-No..._

_-Que te vayas!_

_-Que no..._

_-Argh! Largate de una vez!_

_-No, no, no..._

_-Dios! Me pones de los nervios!_

_-Pobrecita, que dios te pone de los nervios!_

_-Vete a cagar por ahi!_

_-Jajajajajajaja! - eh? Que era tan gracioso?_

_-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? - dije con el tono de voz cool&spicy..._

_-Si, se puede saber...jeje_

_-Y? - pero acaso solo iba a decir eso?_

_-Que pasa? - dijo con voz inocentona._

_-Me lo piensas decir? O que? - argh...lo odio! Al menos cuande se pone plasta..._

_-Nop! - que?_

_-Aaaaah! Vete! Largo! Fuera! -dije mientras lo empujaba hacia la ventana._

_-Pe-pero amu...- dijo con cara de niño regañado..._

_-Queeee?_

_-No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? - que? Jajajajajaja! Que cara!_

_-Jajajajajajajajaja!- aish...no me podia aguantar mas xD_

_-De que te ries? - dijo confuso, ja! Habia conseguido confundir a ikuto!_

_-De la cara que has puesto! - esque, tenias que haberla visto, con los ojos cerrados y los morritos para que le diera un beso, jajajajajaja!_

_-Ey! - jeje, te chinchas!_

_-Bueno, pues ahora me tienes que dar un beso por haberte reido de mi!- ja! Que te lo has crei...qu-que hace t-tan cerca? E-en serio va a da-darme un beso? ..._

_Plaf! Ala...creo que me pase con la bofetada, pero, esque, me he acordado de lo que me ha dicho kukai sobre la apuesta! Jum! ¬¬_

_-Eh? - fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar ikuto mientras se sobaba la mejilla! Jajajajaja! Menudo bofeton!_

_Ojala estuviera aqui kukai para chocar esos cinco! Me sonroje ante ese pensamiento..._

_Antes de darme cuenta, ikuto ya no estaba, bueno, al menos se habia ido, aunque...me sentia mal por haberle pegado..._

_**KUKAI POV**_

_Bueno, hora de levantarse!_

_-Vamos, daichi! Hay que levantarse para ir a la prepa! - daichi contesto medio dormido, como casi todas las mañanas, pero, en fin, que se le va a hacer, en el fondo es un dormilon, aunque, odia que le llames asi, jeje..._

_-Venga, despierta dormilon! Aaaaah! Que haces? No me muerdas! - genial...ahora tendria la marca para un par de dias, si esuqe mira que muerde fuerte el condenado!_

_Desayune y me fui corriendo, llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde!_

_Bueno, como era de suponer, llegue tarde TT^TT_

_Todo por culpa de daichi, si no me hubiera mordido! Pero, he sido yo el que le ha llamado dormilon...oh! Ahora es culpa mia!_

_Llego la hora del recreo, y saaya me siguio, porque a mi!_

_Fui con todos, como todos los dias, me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que mi vida es siempre igual...buaaaa!_

_Todos me saludaron excepto amu, y tambien saludaron a saaya, espero que por cortesia, y no porque les cayera bien...creo que amu estaba ¿celosa? Oh! Eso seria lo mas de lo mas! Pero...es imposible...pobre de mi que me hago ilusiones para nada...=(_

_-Madre mia! Kukai! Que te ha pasado en la mano? - eh? Mire mi mano y me di cuenta que se me habia infectado el mordisco de daichi, estupendo...! Amu cogio mi mano y la miro con detenimiento, despues me cogio de la otra mano y me empujo, en direccion a la enfermeria, seguro que estaba como un tomate! Ibamos cogidos de la mano...le tenia que dar las gracias a daichi! Por cierto...donde esta?_

_-Kukai...como te lo has hecho? - como?_

_-El que? -aah...mi voz ha sonado rara a causa de que vamos de la mano..._

_-Lo de la mano, como te lo has hecho? -oh! A, claro, si esque soy estupido! Pero solo un poco! Bueno, no...un poquito!_

_-Ah...eso...veras, esque...daichi me mordio! Jeje..._

_-Que? Por que ha hecho eso? Que le has hecho? - un momento! Vamos a ver, daichi me muerde, y...se preocupa por el en vez de por mi! Definitivamente no me quiere! TToTT_

_-No he hecho nada! Solo le he llamado dormilon...y...lo odia... - y ahora le tenia que dar explicaciones..._

_-Bueno, pues no lo vuelvas a hacer y listo! No? - me sentia como un niño siendo regañado por su madre, pero es totalmente diferente, un niño no tiene ganas de plantarle un morreo en los labios a su madre cuando la ve sonriendo justo como amu ahora...supongo...O.O_

_Llegamos a la enfermeria y como la enfermera no estaba, amu cogio unas vendas y desinfectante, oh, oh! Eso me va a doler! Y bastante...!_

_-Vamos a ver...te voy a hechar desinfectante, pero no grites, de acuerdo?- claro, es muy facil decirlo!_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Duele, duele, duele! - me cago en! Como dueleeee! Aaaaaah!_

_-Shh, shh...tranquilo...piensa en algo que te guste y concentrate en ello a mas no poder, ya veras como te dolera menos...- dijo con esa sonrisa, oh! Que sonrisa...! me encanta, aunque en realidad me encanta toda ella, como desearia besarla justo ahora...tiene unos labios tan...sensuales? Mmmm...podria ser, jeje!_

_-Ves, si te concentras en algo que realmente te gusta, no te duele tanto...ya esta ahora vamos a vendarte, jeje, eso no dolera...espero! - oh! Ya esta? Pues tenia razon ni siquiera me he dado cuenta xD !_

_Me pone nervioso que me este vendando ella...cada vez que me roza con las puntas de sus dedos me estremezco, siento un escalofrio..._

_Y, lo peor, cunado termino de vendarme me dio un beso en la mano, y...despues en la mejilla! Sentir sus labios contra mi piel era lo peor!_

_-Te, acuerdas de lo de la apuesta? - que si me acordaba? Como olvidarlo?_

_-Claro! Por que lo preguntas?_

_-Estamos solos, porque no me besas, ahora?- que hiciera que? Aunque eso era lo que mas ansiaba en este momento..._

_-Va-vale... - genial! Y ahora habia aceptado...amu se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de que de verdad la iba a besar, pero...por que? Ella estaba enamorada de ikuto despues de todo...no iba a sentir NADA en ese beso...pero...necesitaba besarla! Acerque mi cara a la de ella lentamente casi con miedo...amu entrecerro los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color oro...note como el pulso se me aceleraba conforme me iba acercando, puse mis manos a los lados de su cadera, ambos estabamos sentados en la cama de amu, ella tenia las piernas abiertas por lo que mi cuerpo quedaba en medio, me iba inclinando, note la respiracion entrecortada de amu sobre mis labios, y empeze a ponerme nervioso...el corazon se me acelaraba cada vez mas, cualquiera afirmaria que me iba a explotar, pero...yo no se lo permitiria! Antes tenia que besarla! Para mi sorpresa fue amu quien junto nuestras bocas y empezo a moverla contra la mia, cuando nos separamos por aire le di besos pequeños por el labio inferior para despues lamerlo y asi pedir permiso para introducir mi lengua en su boca...abrio la boca lentamente, queriendo torturarme, empezamos el mismo baile de siempre...paso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y yo deje todo mi peso en un solo brazo, para, asi poder acariciarle a mejilla con la otra mano...apenas roze con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla se estrmecio, baje la mano hasta su cuello y lo acaricie, la pase por su brazo erizandole la piel, hasta llegar a la cadera...deje mi mano ahi, de momento, quieta, ella bajo su brazo acariandome como habia hecho yo con ella hasta mi mano y me indico que queria que le acariciara la cadera y la espalda...cuando noto que hacia lo que me pedia volvio a colocarlo donde estaba y me acerco todavia mas a ella profundizando asi el beso..._

_**ALA! Ya esta! XDD**_

_**me canse de escribir, ya seguire en el siguiente cap.!**_

_**Muxass grax. A:**_

_**Miry-Chan**_

_**Milee Ayleen**_

_**akemi black cullen**_

_**akkuma**_

_**mayu-chan**_

_**Lavi Noah Camelot-ks **_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**BeBu**_

_**dANIELAhINAMORA**_

_**babu1998**_

_**joliiness! Sii sk cadaa vess mee aseiiss escriibiir mass! xD !**_

_**peoo prefiieroo eso! Porquee quiiere desiir que mii fic le agradaa a mass gentee**_

_**es un esfuerzoo coon reconpensaa! ^^**_

_**Bss...! grax. Por leer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Gomeeeeeeeen! TToTT me tardeeeee!**_

_**buenoo akii la cantii jejeje...pongoo todoo el besoo k se kedaa mejoor xD**_

_-Va-vale... - genial! Y ahora habia aceptado...amu se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de que de verdad la iba a besar, pero...por que? Ella estaba enamorada de ikuto despues de todo...no iba a sentir NADA en ese beso...pero...necesitaba besarla! Acerque mi cara a la de ella lentamente casi con miedo...amu entrecerro los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color oro...note como el pulso se me aceleraba conforme me iba acercando, puse mis manos a los lados de su cadera, ambos estabamos sentados en la camilla de la enfermeria, ella tenia las piernas abiertas por lo que mi cuerpo quedaba en medio, me iba inclinando, note la respiracion entrecortada de amu sobre mis labios, y empeze a ponerme nervioso...el corazon se me acelaraba cada vez mas, cualquiera afirmaria que me iba a explotar, pero...yo no se lo permitiria! Antes tenia que besarla! Para mi sorpresa fue amu quien junto nuestras bocas y empezo a moverla contra la mia, cuando nos separamos por aire le di besos pequeños por el labio inferior para despues lamerlo y asi pedir permiso para introducir mi lengua en su boca...abrio la boca lentamente, queriendo torturarme, empezamos el mismo baile de siempre...paso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y yo deje todo mi peso en un solo brazo, para, asi poder acariciarle a mejilla con la otra mano...apenas roze con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla se estrmecio, baje la mano hasta su cuello y lo acaricie, la pase por su brazo erizandole la piel, hasta llegar a la cadera...deje mi mano ahi, de momento, quieta, ella bajo su brazo acariandome como habia hecho yo con ella hasta mi mano y me indico que queria que le acariciara la cadera y la espalda...cuando noto que hacia lo que me pedia volvio a colocarlo donde estaba y me acerco todavia mas a ella profundizando asi el beso haciendo que necesitara sabaroer todavia mas sus tiernos labios, ansiando no separarme nunca de ella, pero...tenia que separarme o descubriria que la amo a mas no poder, jeje...cosas que pasan._

_Me separe lentamente de ella le lami la comisura de los labios, no queria dejar de deleitarme con el sabor de sus labios, y, cuando al fin me separe por completo de amu, ella se inclino y volvio a juntar nuestras bocas, y...ya no tengo fuerzas para separarme de tan exquisito manjar, amu bajo su mano de mi cuello acariciandome la mejilla con suavidad haciendo que me estremeciera con el contacto de la fina piel de sus dedos...genial! Ahora no podre parar! Pero, merece la pena no parar nunca me encanta la sensacion del roze de nuestras lenguas, paso su mano por debajo de mi camisa...esto ya era el colmo, no podia dejar que me acariciara el abdomen de esa manera o...necesitare..._

_-Kukai...- susurro entre beso y beso...dios! Me encanta la forma en que a pronunciado mi nombre...no tiene la misma voz, tiene la voz ronca y...y...no se describirlo, tendrias que haberlo escuchado tu para entenderme! Eeh! Que haces! no...no te separes pliss! TT^TT_

_-Cre-creo que has ga-ganado la apuesta...- dijo amu entre jadeos...genial!_

_-Yujuuuuuu! He ganado! He ganado! -esto es genial, ya veria ikuto cuando se lo restriegue por toda la cara, amm...no literalmente..._

_**POV AMU**_

_E-eso quiere decir que solo me queria besar para...para ganar la apuesta? Nada mas? Bueno, no tengo que estar deprimida...al fin y al cabo yo queria besarlo tambien para que ganara la apuesta, o no? No lo se...no estoy segura...pero no puedo pedirle consejo sobre esto a kukai, con quien lo hago siempre, y, por supuesto tampoco con ikuto...eso...eso quiere decir que me lo voy a tener que callar! Oh no!_

_Volvimos con los demas y rima le pregunto a kukai que porque estaba tan sonrojado, lo mire y...era cierto, tenia la cara roja como un tomate, jajajaja! Que gracioso, era un tomate andante!_

_-Jajajajaja! Eres un tomate andante! - como? Eso no lo habia dicho yo? Quien me habia leido el pensamiento? Me gire y, para mi desgracia era...saaya...la odio, se pasa el dia entero pegada a kukai...es repugnante, yo no me pasaria todo el dia siguiendo a alguien como un perrito, es realmente asqueroso, o, por lo menos para mi, se ve que solo me lo parece a mi porque todos lo demas excepto kukai y yo se han reido...!_

_-Oh vamos! Como si tu nunca te hubieras sonrojado por nada! Ademas! Es posible que tenga fiebre ya que la herida se le ha infectado! Y ni siquiera se ha quejado, ni a reprochado el que te rieras de el, asi que si nos disculpas, voy a acompañarle a su casa para que se ponga el termometro! vamos kukai! - lo cogi de la mano y tire de el para que viniera, oi como los demas por la sorpresa de mi sobresalto ni siquiera se despideron, ibamos caminando por el parque, ya ibamos a mitad de camino, pero no queria caminar mas despacio a pesar de querer disfrutar mas de la compañia de kukai, ya que el hecho de que ahora yo tambien estaba sonrojada provocaba que no quisiera que me viera, ay! Mi brazo, pare en seco porque habia algo que tiraba de mi brazo, si, exacto, kukai se habia parado y como teia mas fuerza que yo me habia parado con el, genial, ahora tendria que voltearme y me veria la cara como un tomate al igual que el!_

_Voltee la cara un poco y le mire de reojo, seguia igual de sonrojado, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos en blanco!_

_-Kukai! Te encuantras bien?- pregunte alterada, se habia colapsad se ha desplomado en el suelo , oh no, vamos kukai, reacciona!_

_-Kukai! Kukai! Venga, vamos reacciona! Por favor, kukai, te lo suplico...- rompi a llorar y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a su pecho alce la mirada pero no habia nadie a estas horas en el parque, lo bese en los labios, pero nada, lo volvi a besar y...de nuevo no sucedio nada, lo repeti insistentemente pero nada...asi que reuni fuerzas de no-se-donde y cargue a kukai, pase su brazo por mi cullo y hombros, y llevaba sus pies arrastrando, lo lleve hasta su casa, toque al timbre y me abrio su madre que al ver el estado de su hijo se alarmo y me ayudo a llevarlo hasta su habitacion, y...aunque estubiera nerviosa a causa de estar en la habitacion de un chico casi ni me percate de este sentimiento a causa de la preocupacion por el, por kukai..._

_lo recostamos en su cama su madre lo arropo, salimos de su cuarto, y decidi que era una molestia alli, asi que me despedi intentando mostrar una sonrisa que seguro acabo siendo una mueca y le dije que se mejorara, ella con una sonrisa tierna me dijo que me avisaria si ocurria algo, tanto si empeoraba como si mejoraba, yo le dije que no, que no hacia falta y me fui de alli..._

_Llegue a mi casa y me senti fatal al decirle que no me avisara de nada, pero preferia pensar que ya estaba bien a que me dijera que habia empeorado o algo, en fin, me di cuenta de que mis padres no estaban, y me habian vulto a dejar sola..._

_Me recoste en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede frita jejeje!_

_RING, RING!(sonido del telefono, por si las dudas...) uh, que?_

_-Moshi moshi? - cogi el telefono sin mirar quien era, ya lo descuubriria!_

_Hola! Hinamori amu? - pregunto la otra voz, me resultava familiar, pero..._

_-S-si...quien es? - eso mismo queria saber jeje..._

_-Soy la madre de kukai – QUE? Como diablos ha conseguido mi numero?_

_-Te llamo desde el celular de kukai – oh...eso lo aclara jejeje_

_-Si? Que sucede? - pregunte intrigada_

_-Veras...esque...kukai no mejora y resulta que yo y...bueno, mas bien toda la familia menos kukai que se queria quedar, ibamos a ir a Kyoto a ver a mi madre que esta muy pachucha y creemos, bueno, que se va para el otro barrio...ya sabes... - aish...pobre abuela de kukai! Un momento...kukai no queria ir? Me pregunto porque?_

_-Y me preguntaba si se podria quedar cun tu familia, ya que toda la mia esta en Kyoto y en el estado en el que se encuentra...mmm...no puede quedarse solo... - me explico su madre, y pues, claro, no iba a rechazar, su madre estaba afectada y...kukai estaba bastante mal..._

_-De acuerdo, pero...en mi casa o en la suya?_

_-Como? Pues en la vuestra por supuesto? Como os vais a venir todos aqui?_

_-Ah...vera esque no hay un nosotros...mi familia tambien se ha ido..._

_-Oh, ya veo, pues vaya situacion...bueno, pues, es la primera vez que te dejan sola?_

_-No, que va, para nada! Jejeje! Me han dejado sola millones de veces!_

_-Pues, entonces, podrias venir tu? Esque yo no me se el camino hasta tu casa...jijiji..._

_-Esta bien empaco mis cosas y voy para alla! _

_-Oh! Mil gracias! Te lo agradecemos toda la familia!_

_-Adios!_

_Colgue el telefono y me puse roja...dios! Iba a estar en la misma casa que kukai! Bueno ahora toca empacar mis cosas...pero...ay madre...no he preguntado cuantos dias se van! bueno...empacare el pijama y el uniforme para mañana y listo...mañana volvere a por lo necesario..._

_Cogi a mis shugo chara mi maleta y fui a la residencia de los souma...entre y su madre me recibio con un abrazo y su padre me lleno toda la cara de besos por quedarme cuidando a su hijo, y para colmo...todos sus hermanos tambien! Vamos a ver hay que hablar civilizadamente del asunto, pongamonos serios...ejem!_

_-Bueno, y...podria saberse cuantos dias estais fuera?_

_-No te preocupes solo dos semanas!- me contesto el padre..._

_-Solo? Pero si es genial! Dos semanas sin ir a la prepa!- dijo uno de sus hermanos_

_-Siiii! No entiendo como kukai no queria venirse! - me dijo el otro_

_-Bueno, querida, cuando vulven tus padres? - al parecer la mas civilizada era su madre..._

_-Pues...en realidad, vuelven tambien en un poco mas de dos semanas, jejeje!_

_-Eso es maravilloso! Podras cuidar de nuestro hermanito hasta que volvamos! - grito euforico su hermano..._

_-Que? Pero si se recupera antes volvere a mi casa no? _

_-Pero, que dices pequeña? No querras estar sola, no? Ademas es la primera vez que kukai se queda solo durante tanto tiempo en casa y, acostumbrado a la compañia de todos nosotros se sentira muy solo, y...no nos gustaria que se sintiera asi...! - argumento uno de los hermanos de kukai al borde de las lagrimas...genial! Ademas eran teatreros!_

_-E-entonces me tengo que quedar las dos semanas enteras?_

_-Porfaaaaaa! - exclamaron toda la familia a la vez...menos mal que kukai no era para tanto, de hacho, se diria que mas bien era calmado...increible! Kukai calmado!_

_-E-esta bien...- dije resignada..._

_-Bieeen! Vamos a celebrarlo! Pero...no tenemos tiempo...hay que coger el avion en seguida, venga vamonos!_

_-Andando!_

_-Ale-hop!_

_-Hata dentro de dos semanas pequeñina! - me dijo un hermano de kukai revolviendome el pelo!_

_-Cuida de nuestro hermano...- me dijo otro con cara de preocupacion..._

_-Volveremos...no te preocupes...- me dijo otro..._

_-Amu...- me dijo su madre haciendo que volteara a verla_

_-Toma, aqui tienes mi numero de telefono y el de, bueno, el de todos nosotros ya me he guardado el tuyo...llamaremos todos los dias por la noche para preguntar que tal esta kukai y cuando este completamente bien, nos llamaras tu si sucede algo, y...ahora, es hora de partir cuidate, y cuida a kukai tambien, que no se te olvide...jejejeje! Adios! - me dijo su madre, definitivamente era la mas cordial de todos, jeje!_

_-Hasta la vista!_

_**Tachan! Que ess una abreviiatura de Tatatachan! xD**_

_**Kukai y amu van a viiviir juntoss...como reacciionara ikuto cuando se entere? Y cuando se entere de que kukai tambiien a conseguido besar a amu?**_

_**Que novedadess traera el siiguiiente fic?**_

_**y...ya se hay mucha tragediia, priimero tadase luego el mordiisco de daichi y ahora esto, pero...prometo que no mas tragediia...y aunque pensaba poner lluvia cuando kukai colapsa se quedaba demasiado recargao xDD**_

_**Muxass grax. a.:**_

_**Miry-Chan**_

_**Milee Ayleen**_

_**akemi black cullen**_

_**akkuma**_

_**mayu-chan**_

_**Lavi Noah Camelot-ks **_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**BeBu**_

_**dANIELAhINAMORA**_

_**babu1998**_

_**y a stefany bm ( me encanta tener nuevas lectoras xD )**_

_**si os gusta el kukamu os recomiendo:**_

Who I want to be [Kukamu]

El amor es lo unico que tengo lo unico que kiero KUKAMU

_**El priimeroo ess el k mass me guttaa ^^ lo descubrii asee pokoo jeje**_

_**y sii oss da iiguaal que tena lemmon:**_

Calor en invierno (KUKAMU)

_**Y su continuacion:**_

Esperando la primavera (KUKAMU)

**(ninguna es de fanfiction)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayoo! Sinto tanto no pòder subir mas a menudo pero esque mi ordenador esta roto TT^TT**

**empezo a exar xispas! O.O**

**bueno aqii staa Bss y grax.! Por esperar! **^^

Ooooh! Dios dios dios! iba a vivir con kukai O.O

durante dos semanas! osease 14 dias! madremia... no creo que sobrebiba! lo mejor ahora sera irme a la cama descansar y mañana ya veremos!

**DIA 1 (JUEVES)**

Me desperte mire el reloj y...ah! Era tarde... bueno no pasa nada...ya llegare... es malo esto de estar dormida no pienso bien! Fui a mi armario y UN MOMENTO! este no es mi armario! ammm... veamos amu, recuerda, recuarda, recuerda...Ah! Ya se! Estoy en casa de kukai jeje bueno veamos como esta kukai y me ire a la prepa!

Parece que esta igual que antes, ledi un beso en la frente y me fui a la prepa, os contaria lo que paso alli pero esque todo era UN RO-LLO ! asi que no os aburrire ^^

-Ya estoy en casa!

-Amu? Porque emos venido aqui?- me pregunto suu

-Como?

-Ya sabes, tienes que cuidar de kukai

-Ay va! Es verdad, jeje... bueno pues ya de pasa are la maleta para las dos semanas, aunque no me cabra me are la de una y la ropa siguiente me la traere la semana que viene y ya esta!

Volvi a casa de kukai y subi las escaleras corriendo, pues al entrar habia escuchado un grito

Oh no!

-Kukai!- nada

-KUKAAAAI!-nada

-Kukai, o vamos, no te ùedes poner peor!- nada

-Vale! Ya me canse de que no me contestaras! - nada (nota de la autora: xD )

Hay dios! Vamos kukai, no quiero que te pase nada, porfavor... ah! Tengo una idea, que tonta soy por no ocurrirseme antes!

Fui a por un paño y un bol con agua fresquita y se lo puse en la frente para que le bajara la fiebre

luego me quede con el cambiandole el trapo cuando se calentaba pero como no mejora tendre que quedarme con el mañana en casa... el lado bueno es que tendre excusa para no ir a la prepa!

Me sente a su lado, en la cama, y le iba canviando el trapo.

-Aaaaaaaah... (bostezo) – tengo mucho sueño...pero...tengo que cuidar de...ku...kai...

**. . .**

**lo siento pero lo dejo aqui esque estoy en el ordenador de un amigo y se esta cabreando tengo toda la historia puesta cuando pueda la subira mas larg apor supùesto!**

**Bss... y lo xiento muxooo! TT^TT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Konichiwa!**

**Friends, aqi conty ^^**

**wenooo... siientoo k la otraa fueraa cortaa **

**y mi ordenador tubo un corto circuito... si uncreiblee O.O **

**con razoon exabaa xiispas xD buenoo tardaraan nen erreglarlo hastaa entoncess no subiiree**

**peroo tengoo exoo astaa el 5 diia! =P**

**y me e puesto un pircing! kawaii! :D jajajajjajajaj xD**

**speroo k os gusteee!**

**POV AMU**

Mmmm... que bien he dormido, jeje, un momento, dormido? Si estaba cuidando de kukai hace un momento! O.O

Abri los ojos y me encontre con que me habia quedado dormida sentada a su lado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, lo mire y se veia tan tierno durmiendo, lastima que se despierte y me haga correr! jajaja!

Buenoo... creo que me tomare una ducha...

**DIA 2 (VIERNES)**

**POV KUKAI**

Mmmm...siento un dolor en la cabeza, y me cuesta un monton abrir los ojos lo ultimo que recuerdo es... Que es? ... Ah! si...que iba cogido de la mano de amu hacia mi casa, me habria sonrojado, pero no siento nada, noto como alguien me cuida supongo sera mi madre, no se cuanto tiempo llevo dormido, ni si me podre levantar, pero de momento estoy consciente, mas o menos jejeje!

Me acuerdo que abri un poco los ojos y me parecio ver algo rosa...pero... no puede ser, amu cuidandome, eso solo en mis sueños...por desgracia, jejeje...!

Abri los ojos para asegurarme de que era cierto, de que amu no era la persona que me estaba cuidando...

Mire a mi alrededor confundido y con dolor de cabeza... estaba en mi cuarto, y al lado de mi cama habia un cubo con agua, y en mi frente habia un paño, indicios de que me habian cuidado, pero eso ya lo sabia.

Intente hablar para llamar a mi madre, o a amu, o a quien fuera, pero tampoco me salia la voz Agh! Es tan frustrante que no pueda hacer nada, espera, que es ese ruido? Son...son pasos? Podria ser...

Escuche atentamente y SI, eran pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas, alguien se paro en la puerta y la abrio, dirigi mi marada alli y... O.O

A-a...a...m-mu...amu? Oh dios! Estaba delirando, tenia alucinaciones...amu? En toalla? Con el pelo mojado y gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo...estaba tan...tan... no sabria decirlo... la mire sorprendido, eso si sonrojado... desde luego, soy un pervertido, jajajajaja, AUCH! eso dolio, no intentare reirme mas, me duele tanto la cabeza, me va a reventar!

Segui mirando a amu que todavia estaba en estado de shock, entonces sonrio, dios... que sonrisa, es tan sensual! Me encanta su sonrisa!

-Kukai...- y tambien me encanta la forma en que susurra mi nombre...

-Co-como te encuentras?- dijo amu reaccionando, me puso la mano en la fiebre y puso una mirada preocupada

-Ammm... e-esto a...amu...no de-deberias ponert-te algo de ro...ropa...? - increible! He hablado! Amu me ha hecho hablar, jeje...!

-Eh?- dijo ella confundida, entonces miro hacia abajo, me volvio a mirar con los ojos abiertos como platos y se fue corriendo! O.O

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Dios! Como me hace reir esta chica!Pero... como me duele reirme...AUCH! XD

Me quede mirando al techo, embobado, pensando en lo que habia pasado y en porque amu me estaba cuidando y... llegue a la conclusion de que... estaba soñando, no si quiera estan los shugo charas, lo que significa, que tendria que aprovechar el sueño no? Je je je! ¬¬

Cuando amu volvio, me quede...en shock! llevaba la falda del uniforme y una camiseta negra sin mangas ni tirantes ni nada, y unas botas hasta las rodillas, y en el pelo lo llebaba recogido en una coleta alta, como siempre, jeje...

Bueno es hora de poner en marcha mi plan "aprovechar mi sueño (ams)"

Cuando amu se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente para comprobar como tenia la fiebre, me quede pasmado, pero no desaproveche la ocasion, y la cogi de la mano y tire de ella hacia mi, y la abrace por la cintura, se sentia tan bien! No la solte, hasta que ella me dijo que tendra que comer, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, entonces yo le dije que no, que queria seguir abrazandola, anda ya! Como iba a tener hambre en un sueño! Grrrrrr! Genial, mi barriga reclamando comida... amu solto una risita muy bonita, por lo menos a mi me parecio muy bonita, jeje...

Cuando amu volvio con un plato de arroz...

-Amu...no creo tener fuerzas como para comer yo solo...- espero que pillaraq lo que queria... era un sueño despues de todo, tendria que aprovecharlo!

-E-esta bien... te dare yo...- dijo con voz nerviosa cogia una cucharada y me la metia en la boca, y asi sucesivamente, mientras los dos estabamos sonrojados, me encantaba que me diera de cpomer, ojala lo hiciera todos, los dias...lastima que solo sea un sueño...

Termine de comer comio ella se fue y luego al rato volvio y me dijo que debia descansar, que ya eran las 9:30 de la noche y que como estaba enfermo debia de dormir antes, yo me quede sorprendido, a que hora me habria despertado, pero bueno, no le di importancia,

-Espera!- le dije, cuando vi que se estaba llendo

-Uh? Que pasa?

-No vas a dormir conmigo, por si me pasara algo mientras duermo?

-QU-QUE!

-Pues e-eso...

-Ammm bu-bueno va...vale...- genial! Lo habia conseguido!

Se acosto con migo en la cama y como estaba muy lejos yo la abraze yla atrage a mi ella se puso nerviosa ante la cercania, pero... no le gustaba ikuto? Ah! Claro! Que es un seño, jajajaja!

Cuando ya nos estabamos quedando dormidos se me ocurrio una idea!

-A-amu...? sigues despierta?

-Mmmh...- bueno, me tomare eso como un si

Me acerque a ella puse mi cara a la altura de la suya, note como se me iba acelerqando el corazon poco a poco, cada vez me iba mas deprisa, y justo cuando puse mis labios sobre los suyos, me dio un vuelco y iba mas deprisa que nunca, me separe, anque no queria...

-Buenas noches amu...- dije jadeando porque el corazon todavia estaba alterado...

-Bu-buenas noches ku-kukai! - dijo ella alterada y casi gritando, despues de calmarse se acurruco junto a mi puso sus manos en mi pecho, y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la abrace aun mas fuerte de la cintura...me estaba quedando dormido... a pesar de que no queria... a pesar de que queria matenerme despierto... y observarla para siempre...me estaba... quedando... dormido, y cada vez... mas...este... ha sido el... mejor sue...ño...de...to...do...s...

. . .

**Ala! taran! Ya sta! XD**

**Bueno, lo dejo aqui k tengoo sueñoo... muxoooo...! xD**

**Bsss!**

**y la siguiente conty speroo subiirlaa de doss diiass por lo menos jejeje... que un dia es muy corto...**

**wenoooo... xau :P oss kiierooo **


	12. Chapter 12

_**NANI WO MITOMERU NO?**_

_**Lo sientoooo tantoooooooo vereis sk... he perdido las hojas donde estaba todo escritoo y tenia escrito esto asi k komo ace muxo k no lo encuentro e decidido subirlo y seguire buscando pork estaba puesto lo k pasaba cada dia y cn la mala memoria k tengooo... me acuerdo de algo pero de los detalles k son lo mejor nooooo jopeeee weno spero k disfruteis de sta histori pork no se kuando subire la proxima... spero pronto si no lo encuentro definitivamente are uno nuevo me inventare otro y listo =P **_

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Me desperte y mire a amu, que estaba a mi lado, mmmm... que guapa es! Un momento! Amu...esta durmiendo a mi lado! E-eso qu-quiere decir... que no era un sueño! Ay madre! Note como me ponia rojo como un tomate al averla besado anoche y... y... oh dios! He dormido con amu! Con hinamori amu! O.O_

_-Mmmh... - me gire y mire a amu que se revolvia y me quede mirandola por...no-se-cuanto tiempo..._

_**POV AMU**_

_Me desperte y me gire, cuando vi a kukai, al principio me sorprendi, luego me sonroje, y luego por alguna razon inexplicable ¡LE DI UN BESO UN EN LA MEJILLA!_

_-Ams.. bu-buenos dias! - cerre los ojos cuando lo dije, note que estaba roja, al ver que no contestaba abri un ojo y lo vi como en shock...?¿_

_-K-kukai...kukai!_

_-Ah? Eh? Que?_

_-Te puedes levantar ya?_

_Lo obserbe mientras intentaba levantarse_

_-Me... me duele la cabeza.. pero creo que si que me puedo levantar... _

_-Aaah! Kukai estas bien? - eso comprobo que no se podia levantar, pues se cayo... _

_-Seria mejor que no te levantaras, te podrias marear!_

_-De... deacuerdo..._

_-Bueno, estas sudando, y has sudado muuuuucho mientras dormias, jejeje, deberias darte una ducha..._

_-U-una ducha? Pero si no me puedo levantar!- ah! Se me habia olvidado ese 'pequeño' detalle, jejeje, mira que a veces llego a ser despistada..._

_-Bu-bueno... pues te te-tendre que bañar y-yo...glups! (sonido de tragar saliva xD) – Se m-me ha ocurrido u...una maera de ba-bañarlo perooo... nose, no me a-acaba de convencer..._

_-C-como vas a bañarme?_

_-Pu-pues... con un paño... y... agua...- Mala idea..._

_-A-aaah... va-vale...- oi como el tambien tragaba saliva, y se ponia rojo, pero no sabia si era por la fiebre, o por le hecho de que iba a... ba-bañarlo..._

_**POV KUKAI**_

_Ma-madre mia! A mu me va a... a ba-bañar! O.O_

_No me lo puedo creer... y todavia peor, no es un sueño, va a ser de vardad, aunque... creo que eso es bueno... jejeje... Ah! Me estoy haciendo como ikuto! Muy mal! Kukai malo!_

_Vi a amu salir y oi como abria el grifo del agua y llenaba un cubo... gulps... cada vez estaba mas nervioso... Me estoy poniendo de los nervios! No puedo mas! Esto es insoportable! Estoy rojo, rojo, rojo! Me toco la cara y noto que me esta ardiendo, aunque, espero... que sea por la fiebre..._

_Me gire al oir como se abria la puerta y vi a amu, con un cubo de agua caliente y un paño... Que nervios, que nervios, que nervios!_

_-Ya-ya estoy aqui...- ella tambien estaba nerviosa... menos mal que no era el unico, ya pensaba que me habia convertido en un pervertido sin arreglo... ufff...que alivio..._

_-V-vale...- vale? Valeee? No podias decir cualquier otra cosa que no sonara tan... tan... tan!_

_Amu hundio el paño en el agua y cerre los ojos esperando el contacto..._

_-AAAAAAH! QUEMAAAAAAAAA! - JODER, COMO QUEMA EL CONDENADOOOOO!_

_-Pe-perdon! - aaaaaaah... que alivio, fresquito... noto fresquito en mi barriguita... me pregunto que sera... abri los ojos, y... los volvi a cerrar sonrojado... e-eran las manos de amu!_

_-M-mejor? _

_-S-si... gracias amu..._

_-De-denada...voy a echar agua fria para que se mezcle... _

_Vale... primera impresion... MUY MALA! me he quemadooo... pobre de miii =(_

_Me doy mucha pena!_

_Vamos a ver, kukai, relajate, el corazon te late con demasiada fuerza, no querras que te de un infarto no? Y menos con amu aqui!_

_-Ya esta! - Oh! Genial! Nuevo intento..._

_-Ugh! Mmm? N-no quema?- wow! No quema esta a la temperatura ideal_

_-Jejejeje... - oh! Que risa tan melodiosa... mmmm... se siente bien que me bañe amu con un paño...demasiado bien diria yo...Se siente tan bien cuando su mano se sale del paño y me roza la piel de la barriga o la espalda..._

_-Ya estas! Limpito!_

_-Gr-gracias amuu...- vaya... me salio la voz rara..._

_-A-ahora tienes que comer, voy a por pizza vale, esta abajo!_

_-Pizza! Que bueno! Que bien que me cuidas amu! - oh genial! Se sonrojo con mi comentario! Yay!_

_**Ya sta asta aki abia escrito =P**_

_**bss dew y grax a tods ls k leen =P**_

_**os kieroo **_


End file.
